Mike's Return
by theonlygingerasian
Summary: Mike comes home for summer break. What happens when he sees a Bella shaped blur and an Edward shaped running through the forest? After Breaking Dawn, some stupidity - for Mike. CHAPTER 19 is up!
1. Summer Surprise

Mike's Return

(A/N: dun dun DUHNN!!!! Sorry, my friend and I came up with this at school and she was forcing me to post it on fanfiction. A little AU, but more on the AT… The Cullens are still vampires. And it's after Breaking Dawn.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Stephenie Meyer wrote. Only this story idea.

**MPOV Summer Surprise**

So I was driving home for the summer during college, so what? I turned up the music in my new Dodge Ram and turned the corner. I started to sing with the lyrics. Then I saw a blur. I stopped and pulled over on the side of the road. I squinted and tried to make out the shapes. There were two. An Edward sized blur and a Bella sized blur. It couldn't be them, could it? Oh well. And with that, I kept driving.

A few hundred miles away from home, I looked over to see a clearing. It was new, thanks to those stupid clear-cutters. I noticed the two blurs again, going past me - the same way I was going - and shook my head.

_It's just your imagination, Mike. Just your imagination._

I thought to myself. One of the blurs jumped into the air and pounced on something. I heard a rip and some growls. A rip? Growls? What is with my imagination? Is it not a part of my mind anymore? Did Mommy let my imagination go?!? I slammed on the brakes and the blurs stopped, and then they were gone. I got out, suspicious. Then looked both ways, just as I was taught, then crossed the street. Two figures were at the extreme end of the clearing, facing each other. I looked a little ways in front of them, in the field. I gasped when I saw dead animal carcasses. I looked up to see if they had moved, shock still on my face. They held each other's hands and their foreheads were touching.

Then, the guy pounced into a defensive position in front of the girl. A snarl ripped through his throat. I began to back away a little. The guy glared at me, with his black eyes and the girl looked at me apologetically. I noticed her eyes were a deep gold.

"What do you want? Who are you?" the guy snapped. It sounded like Edward.

"Just wait, Edward." The girl said. Definitely Bella. And, 'Just wait, Edward.' was a confirmation for the guy. Bella sniffed the air and closed her eyes. Clearly, she was concentrating on something she smelled.

"Mike." She breathed. A grin crept up to my face.

_She remembers!!_ I screamed internally. Edward snickered. _Does this guy read minds? What was so funny? _

**EPOV**

(Sorry guys, I had to change POV. It would be the only way you'd understand a few things. This has quite a bit of fluff, so watch out.)

Bella and I were hunting. The normal, blood-filled contest the household has. We had left the cottage around noon, leaving Nessie with the fashion show freaks – Alice and Rose. Emmett had come up with that. Alice tackled him for that one. Almost ripped his arm off. That would have been a sight. She tends to be very touchy when it comes to her clothes. Jasper calmed her down and took her into the forest for some hunting. He'd noticed her eyes were turning black again.

We ran, starting from the house, to see who could get their gold eyes the fastest. I didn't want to start a competition between Bella and myself. She insisted and eventually 'talked' me into it. I knew how much she could dazzle me and vice versa.

I tackled down a large buck, draining it easily, and came up spotless. I glanced over to see Bella running off for another deer. I followed her scent and found a new scent, elk and a large mountain lion. I grinned and ran right beside her, racing for the great cat noiselessly. She knew I wanted it, and raced on, with the little more power she had from newborn strength. Sadly, she got there before me and took the cat down seconds before I got there. I waited and leaned up against a tree and watched her. The lion swiped at her a few times, not scratching her one bit, yet still it succeeded in worrying me. I gripped the tree I was leaning on and accidentally snapped it in two. Bella stopped draining and looked up at me. I set the tree down carefully on the forest floor and looked back at her. Even when she's feeding, she's the loveliest creature that ever happened to me.

We moved on, without a word, holding hands. I squeezed her hand, letting her know I found another trail, and took her to a clearing. Deer were grazing in the very middle of the field. I got down in my hunting stance and got ready to pounce. I let a growl rip into the air, just to scare the deer a little. They heard and immediately started running. I leapt at the biggest one, and ripped it to shreds, just showing off a little. I took a leg and sunk my steel-like teeth into the side. I turned and made the impression of a caveman. I ripped off a chunk of the leg and chewed, exaggeratingly. Bella giggled and turned to continue draining a buck, then chased after a doe.

_Everything you say to me_

_Give a little room to breathe_

_One step closer-_

Then the rock music stopped.

_What's that? _A door slams. Uh oh.

I sprinted back to Bella who was still draining the doe and shoved her to the extreme edge of the clearing. Someone was coming. The figure stepped on to the side of the road, opposite to us. I held Bella close, touching our foreheads together and holding her hands, I whispered;

"Bella, someone's coming, and we forgot to clean up our hunt. Can you help me? A human's coming, and I think they're suspicious."

I took a huge breath in and held it. She nodded and I jumped into a defensive position in front of Bella and I snarled furiously. The figure recoiled a bit. I glared at him and wanted to run as fast as I could and chuck this kid's body into the ocean.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I snapped. I quickly read the guy's mind to see what I looked like, just to see if I was menacing enough. He needed to get away. Fast. I couldn't let Bella or I get him.

I saw us and the guy focused in on our eyes, mine a startling black – that's not good – and Bella's a nice warm gold.

"Just wait, Edward" Bella said. I heard her from behind me take in a breath; I squeezed her hand, hopefully enough to restrain her if she got a second wind.

"Mike." She breathed. I was stunned. Mike? Seriously? I took a whiff of the air carefully, and it did smell of Mike, though slightly different. It was leather-y. Must be his new truck. I scanned his thoughts, just to hear his reaction.

_She remembers!! _He screamed mentally. I snickered. _Does this guy read minds or something? What was so funny? _ I stood straighter and gripped Bella's hand, pulling her with me. She followed as we approached, not a metre away from the Newton boy.

"Mike." I addressed him.

"Edward. Bella." He sounded a little more excited to say my wife's name, than mine. All in all, it was still monotonous.

"What brings you here?" I ask, as politely as I could manage.

"Goin' home for summer. What are _you _doing here?" he asked suspiciously. I read his thoughts as Bella spoke. _How did they kill those animals without guns? Are they like, aliens? _I coughed to warn Bella.

"We were just taking a walk." She said simply.

"Did you notice those carcasses?" Mike motioned behind us. I shifted myself so I was a little more in front of Bella. She stepped around me, to smile at him. He smiled back, lovingly. I growled lowly so only vampire ears could pick it up.

"No, not until now." She answered kindly. _I'm gonna go check that out. _He said in his mind. I stepped in front of him, not letting him through. He cleared his throat. _Shove off, Edward. I'm gonna go see those animals, to see how old they are. _He scrunched his face, saying that in his mind. I stepped out of the way.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Mike walked over to our kill and started to check out the pile. He gasped.

_Bite marks? Torn pieces? Did they..? _I snarled loudly, making Mike jump. Bella threw me to the ground, restraining me. I didn't put up much of a fight. Mike whipped around, mouth hanging. I looked up at her perfect face, noticing that her teeth were bared and she was holding me down with as much force as a wrecking ball. Her nails were claws, holding on to the ground, to make her grip better. Her legs were spread out on top of me, which was in fact, turning me on a bit. I leaned up to kiss her, caught up in her position, when she jumped up at vampire speed. I got up after her and she held my face. She pushed her shield at me so I could hear her thoughts.

_Should we tell him? He's suspicious anyways. _I gave her a stern look that clearly said no. She gave me 'that look' and reared up to tell him anyways.

"Mike, we're not what you think we are." Bella took his hands. I growled. She didn't glare at me.

"Well, then what are you?" Mike asked warily.

"Vampire." She whispered sinisterly. Mike began slowly to catch up, shaking his head.

"No, you guys, that's impossible." He said shaking.

"Well then how do you explain me throwing Edward to the ground? And the snarls? What about the pile of dead animals?" she gestured to the animal parts.

"Prove it. I don't believe you." He said trying to suck up his courage.

"Okay, you asked for it." I add.

Bella nods and takes my hand. We run around the field in less than four seconds and come back, to Mike's side.

"More?" I challenge. I sniff around, to find a scent of deer or something. A strong scent catches my smell. Mountain lion again. I dart in to the forest again, following the scent. Eventually, I get to the tree where the cat is hunting from. I walk noiselessly over to the tree and jump on to the branch it's on. The lion whips around and hisses at me. I pounce on it and take it down easily.

I dragged the dead lion carcass over to the field. Mike watches in horror. I bring it over to show him. I sink my teeth into the lion's neck and drink gratefully. Soon, the lion is dry. I make sure my thirst is controlled and I look up at Mike.

"Now you know about us. You've only two choices – join us, or die." I put my hand on his shoulder.

Then, he faints.

**MPOV**

**(I'm not going to go back to the whole 'Mike finds out thing', I'm too lazy.)**

I woke up in a white room, on a weird matress. I hear a beeping, and pain shoots up from my head.

"Oww." I moan. I feel a gust and then Dr. Cullen is in the room with me. He puts his cold hand on my forehead, feeling my temperature.

"Hello, Mike. Long time since you've been back to Forks, huh? Is college doing good for you?" he smiles. "You took quite a tumble; I've got you in the hospital. Your injuries are quite large. You should have been paying more attention to the road."

"The road? What road? I was in that clearing close to the Quileute reserve." I explained to him. "And Bella and Edward were there! I remember! And Edward caught a mountain lion, and then dragged it over to show me how he drains the blood out of it! And they told me they were…"

"Slow down, Mike, You'll put too much stress on your body." Dr. Cullen chuckles. Then I realize I've got a neck brace on. And an IV. I can't believe I'm actually in the hospital! For fainting! Wait, I don't faint very often. Guess the whole 'vampire' thing was all in my head.

I soon hear running clicks of heels on the floor. Mom. Oh, boy. She bursts into the room and runs to my side.

"Oh Mikey! What happened? Dr. Cullen told me you were in a car accident!" she started to pet my head. I feel around in the bed, sheets. Then I feel a little wetness. Please don't tell me I had a wet dream! I pick up my hand, red stuff is all over my hand; blood. My mom is still looking at me. I remember she's waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I was coming home for the summer? And I was driving in the new truck…" the truck. Oh god the truck! "What happened to my truck?!?" I yell. My mom strokes my hair in trying to calm me.

"I think it'll be okay. You just drove it into the ditch. A few scratches on the paint and a headlight was damaged." She whispered.

"When can I get out of this place?" I ask, not fully interested.

"Dr. Cullen says a week. Nothing too bad, a few stitches and you'll be fine."

I groan. Dr. Cullen comes back into the room. He left?

"I'm going to need to put you under again, Mike. We need to stitch you up, and it's going to be painful, so we suggested we put you under for that." He explains. I shrug. Wince.


	2. The Dream

Mike's Return

**The Dream**

(sorry I didn't post for a while, hope you like this one! Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Bella-Piano because she's cheering me on. Luv ya!! And thank you to all my read and reviewers!! I love you too!)

**MPOV**

~start dream~

"_vampire, vampire, vampire…" a male voice whispered._

"_Mike, we're not what you think we are." Bella's voice rung in my head. _

"_Well then, what are you?" _

"_Vampire."_

_Edward pulled the massive lion up beside me so I could watch him drink its blood. Then he looks up, and gets close to me. He leans in, lips parted slightly. My body screams 'Run, Mike! Run!' But my legs wouldn't cooperate. His teeth sink into my neck, and I feel that I'm losing consciousness. Soon, all my blood in my body is gone. The last thing I hear is a cackle._

~end dream~

I wake up, sweating and finishing a scream. Dr. Cullen trots down the hall and opens the door quickly.

"Are you alright? Did someone get in here?" he asked.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." I chanted to myself.

"Oh, okay." He sighs. Then, oddly, he looks up at the window a few feet above my head and gives it a stern look, and then walks away. I notice that it's light out, and the day started.

The rest of the day, I lay awake on the hospital bed.

**EPOV**

I was wide awake, lying on my black leather couch. Not that I _could _sleep. My novel was sitting on the floor, beside me. I glanced up at the clock on the far wall near the door. 11:30 it read. A smile played on my features.

"Bella, love?" I called down the stairs.

"Yes?" she was behind me. Bella was the only one who could surprise me. She always did.

"Weren't you and Em going to have your wrestling rematch tonight? You know, he was pretty upset when he lost the first four times." I asked, raising an eyebrow. _His Plasma TV, _my _piano (I tore his arms off and threw them deep into the forest, he didn't have his arms for a week), his last blue Jeep (he cried tearlessly at that one), a cliff face while hunting (which started an avalanche) and pulled our whole banister off._ I listed the things my brother broke the last few times in my head.

"I think you're right." She grinned. "HEY EMMETT! TIME TO WRESTLE!"

I heard a thump, a hiss and Emmett was on the stairs with us, beside Bella.

_Wow. Dump you wife on the floor, just for a stupid wrestling match. So _mature_. So Emmett. _Rosalie growled in her thoughts.

Esme's musical laugh sent vibrations through the house. Jasper chuckled and I waited to hear Alice's wind chime giggle, but nothing came. All night, Alice was blocking me out with Barbie Girl in Arabic -which in fact was quite annoying (she knows I hate the song), math equations and thoughts about her favourite stores opening in other cities. I wonder where she went…

Bella tugged on my sleeve, taking me outside to the moonlit backyard. We watched as Emmett ran around the yard, stretching out his inhumanly large muscles.

He came back and got in his fighting stance. Bella launched herself at my burly brother and tackled him, her momentum throwing them all the way across the field. I decided this was a good time to look for Alice. I nodded to Jasper to watch them, and make sure Bella didn't get hurt.

I ran around the house to try and find her scent leaving. I caught it around my and Bella's cottage. She must have jumped so we couldn't find it too easily. She had run towards town, though I don't know why she'd do that. Along the way, I found a deer carcass, and elegant white folded paper. It read;

_Dear Edward,_

_I know I shouldn't have snuck out like that, and I know you're following me. I saw something happening with Mike, you know, in the hospital. I wanted to check it out. He had a dream, Edward. About you and him, in that clearing near the Quileute reserve. I can't believe you let Bella tell him. That was very unlike you, you normally hate bringing up who we are. Carlisle is taking care of him, and the stitches and truck scene? Working perfectly. His mom is even falling for it! _

_I don't know whether I _want _you to follow me or not. _

_~Alice_

Anger boiled in my empty veins and I ran as fast as I could, towards the hospital. I love Alice very much, but she can get on a vampire's nerves pretty quickly. I couldn't believe Alice got away with out me, the mind reader, knowing! With that thought, I pushed my feet faster.

I got to the hospital in five minutes from the house. The dawn started to rise, and I immediately ducked into the shadows, stopping just before Alice. She was crouched, peering in the window. Her hood was up, to protect her face from glittering. She noticed my approach a few seconds before I sat down beside her.

"Hello Alice." I acknowledged her. She nodded. I immediately began into his dream.

"_vampire, vampire, vampire"_

"_Mike, we're not what you think we are." _Bella's voice said menacingly in his dream.

"_Well then, what are you?"_

"_Vampire." _Though I am not cold, I shudder at the perfect recall. The scene changes and a very 'not Edward' self – covered in blood and bared teeth - is dragging my hunt over to Mike, and I begin draining the lion of his blood. I remember readjusting my thirst to control it, and looking up to see Mike's horrified look, but instead, in his dream, I open my mouth slightly and I sink my teeth into his neck. I drain his body and leave it there, lifeless and cackle.

Alice giggles at that one. I don't cackle. I'm not _that _evil.

Then my thoughts come to a halt, when Mike screams. Sweat beads roll down his face, and Carlisle runs into the room.

_What now?!? _He says impatiently in his mind. That's not like Carlisle to be like that. Mike must have driven him mad with complaints.

"Are you alright? Did someone get in here?" my 'father' asks, hiding his annoyance.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream." Mike repeats to himself.

"Oh, okay." He says, sighing – as in relief. Carlisle rolls his eyes under his eyelids. He notices our presence and gives me a stern thought.

_Get home, and clean up. Esme will be worried. Make sure Emmett didn't break anything in his nightly wrestling. If he does, __you're__ paying._

Then he leaves the room. Wow. Carlisle is never this way. I wanted to find out what upset him. Alice gave me a confused look then suddenly her eyes glassed over, and a grin was plastered on her face.

"Oh, man, Emmett smashed the staircase, stomping up to his and Rose's room! Bella won the wrestling match and is gloating up the stairs to him!" then, Alice gasps. "OH NO! Look at what she's wearing! I have to go to give her another lesson with her closet. This is a code polka dot!" and with that, she left. I shrug and get up. I jog at human speed over to the entrance of the hospital.

"Hello Edward." The middle-aged receptionist waved. I smiled, and she caught her breath.

_Too young, too young. I'm married, and happy. Happy. _She tried to calm herself. I smirked when I turned the corner, only to see Carlisle leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Carlisle, what's…"

"Mike is driving me crazy! If he's not screaming at night, I'm bringing him his food. He doesn't like to have the nurses bring it in. I've got other things to do!" he snapped. He began again in his mind.

_Though that plan of yours, you know, to make him think he's needing stitches? Not going very well, his mother is catching on and worrying even more. _His eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Why don't you let him out early? He's only got four days left in the hospital." I suggested. His angry expression vanished and my father grinned menacingly. He turned on his heel and left to tell Mike.

**CPOV**

_The nerve of Mike, make me do all his bidding. Good thing you came Edward, otherwise, I'd never have thought of that. _I kept my straight face, letting all the nurses and doctors know I was not in the mood for chat. I walked firmly down to Mike's room, and smelled someone new in the room with him. I sniffed again; his mother. I stopped at the doorway and listened. I knew eavesdropping was wrong, but I had to wait somewhere. When things got out of hand, I'd step in.

"I told your father you were in the hospital for four more days, and he said tomorrow he'd visit." Mrs. Newton explained.

"Aww, MOM! Why'd you tell Dad? He'll flip!" Mike whined.

"Mike, I just told you that _I_ talked to him. You must have hit your head a little too hard. Oh! I just remembered to tell you that Dad said that the mechanic said that…"

"Get to the point, Mom!" Mike said, impatiently.

"Your truck is fine, back to normal, up and running! The mechanic painted it up the same colour and everything!" I could hear her smile. _I can't tell him to get out _now, _his father is coming tomorrow. Well, I _could _put up with him one more day… _I considered that, and then suddenly, another doctor appeared before me and gave me a note. It read;

Dr. Cullen, you are going to need to take an extra shift for the rest of the week. Harry is going on leave, private reasons.

Oh, boy. More Mike. For two shifts. This is going to be a long week.


	3. Shopping Trip

Mike's Return – chapter 3 Shopping Trip

(Hiiii guys, this is what you guys want, I bet, and I hope you guys had a rockin' March Break! A WEEK OFF SCHOOL!!! YEAH! That's my kind of mid-semester holiday! :p well, enjoy!)

CPOV

"Alright, Mike, you're ahead of schedule, and you're free to go tomorrow morning." I was practicing the news for Mike and his parents, readying myself for a better week. Without Mike. I had stayed up the whole night, working with patients and solving problems. In two days, I would be finally performing surgery. Knee surgery to be exact. A little boy had caught his boot on ice and fell backwards, trying to get up at the same time. His knee was out of place since last month. At least this surgery would calm me down. Other than Jasper, of course, but his remedy only lasts as long as he could hold it.

I walked quickly towards Mike's wing, and put a fake smile on my face. My clipboard was positioned properly, and was made of metal, so I couldn't break it as easily. A dent or two was normal per week, but after the week with Mike; half the board was torn in the ditch outside the hospital's doctor lounge.

I sniffed the air, just to make sure his parents were in the room with him, thankfully, they were sitting with him, and his father spoke about what happened while his son was in the hospital.

"…and then your Aunt Barbra stuck the whole stinkin' burger in her flab!" a roar of laughter erupted from the room. I took a deep, un-required breath, and then stepped into the room. Mike was in his bed, laughing along with his parents, his mother wearing a large pink sundress that fit her nicely and Mike's father was wearing a jean jumpsuit and a red plaid long-sleeve shirt with goggles under his jaw. He smelled strongly of wood-shavings and gasoline. I wrinkled my nose a bit at the smell that reminded me slightly of werewolf.

"Well, I see you are having a good time." I said with a smile. "Alright, Mike, you're ahead of schedule, and your cuts are healing much more quickly than expected. You're free to go tomorrow morning!"

They cheered with excitement and Mike smiled. I walked out of the room, getting to my other tasks, when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I whipped around, hoping it was a staff member, wanting me to help with something major. But instead, it was Mike's father, in all his jumpsuit glory.

"Thank you, son." He smiled. I guess he didn't know that I was probably at least seven times his age, at three hundred sixty-two, but I did look slightly younger than him, in my twenty-three year old body. "You know, for helpin' my boy, and takin' care of him and such."

"It's my job, sir. And you're welcome." I thanked him and began to walk away.

"Hey uh, wait son." He said gruffly. "I want to give you something for your trouble. Mike here says you paid a whole lot of attention to him, you know? Takin' him his food, and helpin' him up."

The father slipped me a bill into my hand. I looked at it, briefly and saw that it was a fifty. I sighed and gave it back.

"No thank you, sir, but it's my job. I didn't pay more attention to your son any more than the other patients." I replied curtly. I'd had enough of this family. "I'll go over tonight to take out his IV and all the rest of his supports." None of them were actually attached to him, it was all fake; someone was watching him constantly, just to make sure if he did something that would jolt the heart rate monitor. His IV was real though.

The next morning, I got up from the couch and picked my Esme up with me.

"Alright, kids, it's time to get ready for the day. Edward, is Bella coming?" I announced. Everyone groaned at the sound of 'kids'.

"Yes, I am." He answered from the entrance. Edward had come back from late night hunting. He came home to get changed, I guessed.

_Today's the day that treacherous Mike leaves the hospital, and hopefully never comes back again. I have better things to do than baby-sit him. I've got a surgery tomorrow, and I should be prepared. _I informed Edward.

"That should be fun, Carlisle. What's the problem?" he asked, while trotting into the family room.

"Knee surgery. A little boy tripped on the ice, and bent his knee the wrong way. Been like that since last month." I told him as I started up our stairwell. Esme still clutched my neck, and was looking at Edward. All our 'children' waited for us to move, so we could all get ready for work and school. I darted up the stairs towards the second level, where my and Esme's room was. The rest of them started to go up one more, up to their bedrooms. Well, rather, prop bedrooms.

Once I set my wife down, she turned around to kiss me. Just lightly on the lips, to say thank you. I wanted to surprise her a bit, and I pressed my lips on hers a little more passionately. She responded and locked her arms around my neck, and pulling me closer. I tried to pull away, to grab my lab coat, but Esme held her grip. I chuckled under her pressure, and she let go. She giggled her special music, and walked seductively towards her large closet.

I turned around to my smaller closet and picked out some new clothes. I got undressed to stick my new, pressed work clothes on, but was attacked by my wife. She dressed so much more quickly than I did. She had on her brown and red dress and picked up my clothes to help me go faster.

We walked out of the room, and everyone was ready. Our family only took a maximum of five minutes to get ready. Well, besides Alice. Once Esme and I darted down the stairs, Alice shouted;

"One more minute!! A girl's gotta get _some _make up on."

"You don't have to yell, Alice, we're right here. And vampires, for that matter." Jasper chuckled. "We'd hear you from outside. I repeat that in case your little ears couldn't pick that up from the start of vampire life."

"Well, I guess so, Alice, though I put on _way _less makeup than you, you still like to pick in me by giving me makeovers! With five times what I use!" Bella had only just finished his sentence when our little black and purple streak flashed down the stairs, appearing at Jasper's side.

"Well? Let's go!" she chimed.

--

I got into my black Mercedes, while Edward's Volvo held all the rest of his siblings. Esme followed me and got in to the passenger seat. I gave her a puzzled look.

"I need to be dropped off at 723 Garner Street in Port Angeles." My expression deepened. "Need carpet. Get sample at store." She broke it down for me, so I could understand.

"Oh." I mumbled under my breath. I started up the car, revving the engine, getting the same response from Edward's Volvo. I clicked the button for the door. Our blue garage door opened smoothly, and Edward's car slid out just as the door had opened. I followed slowly after, just until the end of the driveway stopped. Once the road was clear, I shot my car forward, and off Esme and I went.

**EPOV**

"…and it had pink roses! With a _blue _clutch!" Alice explained, disgusted. Alice was in the back seat with Rose and Bella, chatting away with her about ugly dresses that they saw, and whatnot. Emmett and I were in the front, peacefully discussing which is worse; eating human food, or drinking the blood of rotting game.

"Clearly, human food is worse, have you even tried milk?!? Yuck!" Emmett concluded. _I hope you have a good time getting a comeback for _that.

"Rotting game is the worst. It's got no flavour at all, _and _it's got fungus on it. No meat ever, because other animals have already picked at the carcass," I explained. "Bella? We'd like your judgement. What's worse?"

I turned my head around to look at my wife. She was gazing out the window, at the trees.

"Love? Are you listening?" I asked again. Her head whipped around, finally coming back to earth.

"Huh? What were you debating again?" her now amber eyes bore into mine with great curiosity. I smiled and then suddenly her beautiful eyebrows locked together in frustration.

"I'm sorry, we were discussing whether drinking rotting game blood or human food is the worst. Emmett is Human food, I'm rotting game." I informed her. She was about to answer, when my burly brother burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's GOLD!" he gasped. Rosalie smacked the back of his head and he just laughed harder. Before Emmett was done his laugh riot, we were in the Seattle mall parking lot, in an extremely far spot. I couldn't find anything better, so I shrugged when Alice glared at me.

_Couldn't you just drop us at the door? It's much better than running at vampire speed to the entrance. _She thought harshly sarcastic. After her accusation, Alice took Bella's arm firmly and yanked her away from my goodbye kiss. She winked at me then groaned when Alice slammed the door in my face.

"What was that about?" I turned to face Emmett.

"Hello, my name is Emmett. I've heard of you, you're Rotting Game, are you not?" he giggled, immaturely. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Game."

I rolled my eyes and started my car up again. Emmett immediately started another riot.

--

By the end of the day, I had caught two mountain lions, ten deer, four elk and half of Emmett's bear. Jasper had caught four deer, three elk and a mountain lion. Emmett on the other hand, caught five and a half grizzlies, and an elk. He'd bet me that I wouldn't try bear. I'd drained half of one before the taste actually hit me. I now owed him a new game system and four new games that weren't even on the market yet. My deadline was next week. Too easy.

I went over to a near by river and started to wash up a bit, when I heard slight running feet. Then Emmett's 'voice'.

_Watch out Eddie!! It's time for a swim! _I slowed him down in my vampire mind, and quickly moved out of the way. He held his arm out to drag me in, but I was just out of reach. He stopped immediately.

"Hey! Aren't you going to come in the water with me? I bet Bella would like to see you wet!" he sang.

"But my car wouldn't." I mocked his singing. Emmett rolled his eyes, and thought about tackling me, though I shook my head, and he pursed his lips. Jasper chuckled and started his way over to my Volvo.

_Come on Edward, the girls will probably have to kill us if we don't get back to the mall soon. _He thought smugly.

"Come on, Emmett. Rose will probably have to throw your Jeep into the river again, if we don't get back soon." I shoved his shoulder a bit. "Race ya."

And I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I watched as the trees moved past me, small branches hitting my forehead, snapping as I ran. Emmett's growls filled my mind while Jasper was exerting a wave of calm over Emmett as we approached my silver car. Emmett now ran beside me, almost breaking a sweat, which we can't do.

"NO WAY! YOU GOT A HEAD START!!" he yelled. I grinned, and pushed my legs even faster, gaining a lead. Soon, I was standing next to Jasper, not touching the car yet, waiting until he came through the brush. He stopped before me and narrowed his eyebrows. I raised my hand and he hissed.

"Don't. You. Dare." I grinned wider, showing my teeth. Then I slapped the hood of my car as lightly as I could manage.

"Fine. You win. But we will have a rematch. Next weekend." He grumbled. I smirked and got into the driver's seat. Jasper rolled his eyes once we got in, since he'd got into the passenger seat before I'd slapped the vehicle.

_You couldn't have won faster? _He groaned. I started up my car and hit the gas. I was ready for my car to shoot forward, but something wasn't quite right. I looked in my rear view mirror, to find Emmett outside, holding the car's tail. I glared at him and cut the engine. I got out and put my hands on my hips, mimicking Esme.

"Release the car, Emmett." I said, sighing. A sly grin crept up on his face and he let go. "What'd you do?" I cautiously asked.

"Nuthin' " he rocked back and forth on his heels like a child. I walked around to the back of my car and saw dents. Emmett's-hands-sized dents. "Oops?" he winced.

"I'll fix it later, come on, get in the car." I sighed. He smiled and skipped over to the passenger's side back door.

--

The girls were waiting impatiently at the front entrance to the mall. Alice sent me a colourful thought about how being late could cost me a leg. Her eyebrows were mashed together, and her arms were full of shopping bags. Bella looked annoyed and Rose looked so angry, she could have had a purple face if she were human. She had her fists balled up and the shopping bags' handles had already broken from the pressure of her nails.

"Hey, Edward! Go really slow up to them and don't open the trunk when they get close!" Emmett jabbed my shoulder. Jasper seemed to like that idea. I slowed the car's speed down to five miles an hour. Alice rolled her eyes, Bella shot a glare at me, then Rosalie, well, she just got that much worse. Jasper rolled down the window and Emmett stuck his head in front of my face.

"Hi!" he chimed.

"Just let us in, the mall's been closed for an hour." Rose shook her head, disapprovingly. "Why did you have to make a race? And a bet?"

I smirked and hit the trunk button. Rosalie picked up her broken bags and stomped around to the trunk. Bella sighed and opened the front passenger door for Jasper and he got out. Bella slid in beside me and pulled up the extra seat in the front. She sat down and let Jasper in. Alice dumped Bella's and her share of bags and got in the back with Emmett, followed by a very annoyed Rosalie.

"Hey, Edward, what are those…" Alice started.

"Long story." I cut her off.

The rest of the drive home was okay, but loud. Rose and Alice were back to their insane blabbing, while Jasper, Bella and I kept quiet. What about Emmett, you ask? Well, I put on the radio and he squealed when the Gummibär song came on. Now he's happily singing along.

When I pulled up the drive way and into the garage, Alice had stopped her shopping chatter. I turned my whole torso in her direction, and caught on. Her eyes were glazed over. We all knew what that meant. I immediately caught on.


	4. Visit

Mike's Return chapter 4 – Visit

(Hi guys, I hope you liked the last one, I just finished it a while ago. this one might be a little short. Enjoy!!)

_People are getting out of an unknown car, Mike, and father. They walk up to house, gawk in awe. They hear talking, and walk over to the garage, see the hand-print-shaped dent in the car, Edward hears their approach, just as Emmett sticks his hand inside the trunk and fixes the dent. _

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked, frantically.

"Don't fix the car, Emmett. Mike and his father are coming over. Jasper, I'll tell you inside." Alice explains. "Let's go in."

Everyone else except Emmett and I, got out of the car and took some of the tonnes of clothes Alice had bought.

"Don't fix the car Emmett. Do you want Mike's father to believe his son, too?" I said while getting out.

" 'Kay." He shrugged.

"So, that's what now, five wrestling tournaments you've lost to Bella?" I snickered. As my brother got out of the car, he whipped around and shot a glare at me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix your car?" he threatened.

"Didn't you hear Alice? We don't want more people in this family, do we?" I raised an eyebrow. "And besides, Rose can do it. You said it yourself, _things are more impressive when you do it, baby_." I mocked him.

"Hey! That was only for the wall smashing. It doesn't count." Emmett said stubbornly. He then bent down and put his hand on the inside of the trunk and pulled.

"NO!" I yelled, frantically. I glanced outside the open garage door, to make sure Mike and Mr. Newton weren't there. Thankfully, they weren't. "Wow. I can't believe you did that. They could have been there! Just wait."

I listened for any 'voices'. I faintly heard some, but they were inside the house.

_They're not here yet. I've warned Carlisle, though. _Alice.

_You guys fixed it, didn't you? _Rosalie. Ignore.

_What does Mike's insane family want _now?! Carlisle.

Esme sighs. _Do we need to have all this trouble in one summer? I hope I have some appetizers in the fridge for them…_

Emmett is still jumping around the garage, singing terribly; the Gummibär song.

_Must I rip off his head so we don't have to listen to his terrible singing?!? _Rosalie hisses.

"Please stop, Emmett. We don't need to hear that."

"Sorry."

Just as Emmett apologized, I heard Mike's thoughts.

_I am _going _to prove to Daddy that vampires are real, and Edward will have to back me up, with all the evidence that I've got. _He thought determinedly.

"Alright son, why'd you drag me out here _this _time?" a gruff voice asked. I guessed it was Mike's father.

"You'll see." Mike answered. I didn't want them in the house, so I quickly thought of a conversation to pick up on.

"So, Emmett, what did you think of that movie you saw last week?" I asked loudly. His jaw dropped and waved his hands in the air above his head.

_I didn't watch a movie last week! Or did I? That doesn't matter. Don't we want them _not _to hear us?!?! Or did you not want to change Alice's vision? I already fixed the car though!_

"Just play along, Emmett!" I hissed. This month Bella had remarked that I had more temper, and that I needed to cool down, but this hit the edge. I clamped my fists together on the trunk and made large dents. Rage filled my mind, and I couldn't think properly. I so badly needed to run, to let out all this frustration. But something was holding me back. Somewhere, a small voice was telling me not to run, that there was something that I couldn't do. So I stayed. I mashed my eyelids closed for a while, then opened them slowly. I turned around, for Emmett had stopped talking. Once my eyes readjusted, I saw the two men I really didn't want to see. There Mike and Mr. Newton stood, eyes popping, mouths gaping.

I cleared my throat, ready to speak again.

"Hello, Mr. Newton, Mike. How may we help you? Do you need to see my father? Or us?" I asked, casually. Mike's father regained the power to speak as well and cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, thank you. But Mike here really wanted to show me something," he said with his gruff voice. "Go ahead, Mike."

"Well, uh, I've got some evidence that you and your family are not human, and uh, I'd like to know the truth." He said shakily. I stiffened, denting the car a little more after his words.

"Go ahead, what's your evidence?" I said, through my teeth. I didn't notice that Mike carried a bag on his shoulder, and he reached into the flap and pulled out papers. Wow. Papers. He wrote his evidence down on paper! I couldn't wait to see what else he remembered. Or made up.

"Well, for starters, when I came by in my truck, there were snarls, ripping sounds and dead carcasses on the ground. Once I got out, you and Bella were on the other side of the field before I even got to the other side. Your eyes were black and Bella's were gold. You could smell me from the other side of the clearing and you even said it yourselves. You said you were vampires." I winced at the perfect recall, once more. Then, he started to get into hysterics. "And then you guys ran around the field in two seconds and then you came back with a lion's body in your hands, then you drank its blood and you cackled when you were done then I fainted!" he gasped. I decided to play with him, to steer clear of the fact.

"Whoa, Mike, slow down! I was home on Tuesday. Carlisle started on you that day, so obviously, that was the day you went off-road." I lied smoothly. "Emmett? You remember playing chess with me that day, don't you?" I turned my head quickly to stare at him, pleading, getting him to help.

"Yeah, you whipped my butt. Not that I care." He scrunched his eyebrows. I mouthed 'thank you' to him. He nodded back. I spun around to face the men again.

"Well, then, how do you explain the little pile still left in the clearing?" he held up a picture. I kept my face confused.

"That's just a picture from the Internet." Emmett shook his head.

_I can tell. Can you see the little website on the bottom corner?_

I looked closely at where Emmett told me to look and there was the little website address.

Mike pouted.

"Well, at least it's close." He retorted.

"Uh-_huh_." His father folded his arms, unimpressed. "You wanted to confront the sons of the man who stitched you up after you crashed. How easy, though you still don't have the right information that says the truth."

"But Daddy!" he whined.

"No buts! We're going home." He said sternly. "Good day, Edmund, Emerson. Make sure you tell your father we dropped by."

"Actually, it's Edward." I said quietly.

"And Emmett." Emmett added. Mr. Newton huffed angrily and stomped after his son.

(uh, I can't really think of anymore events to happen, so if you guys have any ideas for anything else, but I am doing an epilogue and say what happens after… I think I am going to make a fifth. Just to make you guys happy, though. You're welcome, Bella(you know, Bella-Piano…) )


	5. Chess, Anyone?

Mike's Return – Chapter 5 Chess, anyone?

By: Ali / ME!

(Sorry I haven't posted in a really long time, I was busy and trying to live something called life. I'm sorry and I love you all.)

EPOV

My feet were still planted at the back of the car, hands still clamped to the inside of the trunk. I heard Alice spring into the garage and jump to my side.

"At least we don't have to worry about their visits anytime soon, right Edward?" she smiled toothily. I turned to face her and suddenly, her eyes glazed over. If it was possible, I think her smile got bigger, and more evil.

_Chess, Edward? _She thought, slyly. I nodded and we bolted back into our large family room. It was especially our 'family' room because of the fact that we spent most of the night in there, doing things to occupy our minds. Though Bella always wanted me to follow her over to our home…

I took out the four chess sets we had; two wooden, one glass and one slate. Alice was already sitting at the glass coffee table with two chairs from our prop dining room.

_Ready to lose? _She thought. I had on my game face and grinned.

"No, no, after you." I replied, teasingly.

We began the game as normal; I'd take the pieces Alice didn't want, which were normally the wood ones, in case she got mad. In the last year – no, month – we had to replace the wooden pieces four times. Alice couldn't keep her concentration, while holding one of my pieces, she made the knight dust.

Then, we'd start our own personal game; I'd read her mind as she'd make her move, but she'd see what move I'd make for a counter. In the two minutes we'd been playing, a grin crept up on my 'sister's face. I quickly read her mind, searching the cause of her heinous smile.

_I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win! _She sang to me in her thoughts. I looked at the board and to my pieces and found the perfect move. A grin of my own played on my face. She gasped out loud and folded her arms, annoyed. I snickered and played my move.

"Checkmate." I said simply.

Alice was beat.

MPOV

"Daddy, I _swear _they're vampires! I heard Edward say it with my own ears!" I tried to convince him as we drove back home from the hidden house. I knew he didn't buy it, though I pushed this as hard as I could. Then an idea hit me. I'd show him the little pile. Then, he'd for sure believe me.

"Hey, uh, Dad? Can we stop at the clearing where I saw the little pile of dead animals?" I asked quietly, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need to, but, alright." He said, rolling his eyes.

APOV (have to switch over for Alice's sake)

"Checkmate." Edward said simply. I was beat. I sighed and flicked my king over. Then suddenly, a picture was playing through my eyes.

_Mike and his father are driving home, and Mike is still trying to convince his father that we were vampires. _

"_Hey, uh, Dad? Can we stop at the clearing where I saw the little pile of dead animals?"_

I gasped, and Jasper ran inside, up to my side, holding my shoulders and repeating;

"Alice, what did you see?" more violently every time.

"Mike is going to the clearing and showing his father where the piles of carcasses are. You did clean them up, didn't you?" I asked, concerned.

"No," Edward replied, eyes wide. "BELLA!" he shouted. She appeared at his side almost immediately.

"WHAT?!?" she yelled just as loud. "You know, I was just heating up Renesmee some food." Bella shoved her arm between his side and his arm to make a link.

"We need to run at top speed back to that clearing. Mike is on his way there again. We need to clean up before they get there." He said, urgently. She nodded once and bolted for the door, soon followed by Edward. They ran out the door in a flash, passing Carlisle who was coming in from a hunt with Esme.

"What's the matter?" he asked, lightly. Esme ran upstairs.

"Mike, again." Jasper stared at the door. "He's going back to the clearing where Edward and Bella hunted. They're going back to clean up before Mike gets there."

"Good." Carlisle said proudly, and then his smile vanished. "Wait, weren't they supposed to clean up their mess the first time around?"

BPOV

Edward and I were running as fast as we could, him encouraging me, and 'listening' as we ran.

"Two minutes," he added this time. "They're almost there. Mr. Newton's going around the second corner."

We approached the field in the next few seconds quickly, and scooped up the dead animal pieces. I wrinkled my nose at the stench, but kept going. It kind of reminded me of some certain _wolves_. On the Quileute reservation. You get the picture. We ran over to the edge of the forest, Edward still getting ahead, trying to get me to a safe spot.

"Wait, Edward, I want to watch Mike's reaction." I giggled. He'd already left, but I knew that he could hear me. He ran back, lips pursed, and his eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Alright." He said, sounding annoyed; though his eyes gave away his excitement.

We watched as the elderly, but fixed up truck of Mike's father pull up beside the curb, backfire and park. I stifled a giggle. Mike swung the door open and ran quickly to the middle of the clearing. He whipped around, a worried look on his face. Mike's father trudged over to where Mike stood, rolling his eyes and muttering. Thanks to vampire hearing, Edward and I could hear him perfectly, just as though he were standing right beside us.

"Of all the stupidest things, _vampires_. No such thing as _vampires_. Huh, I swear the boy was born like this, all crazy-talkin'." He muttered in his slight country accent. I found it odd that Mike's parents had an accent, and Mike didn't. Edward guessed that since Mike was more used to American than hillbilly, he wouldn't have the accent. Edward waited impatiently, as Mr. Newton's pace was extremely slow. I felt some of the tension coming from him; it radiated off of him harshly. I glanced over to catch his hand and squeezed it slightly, telling him silently "It's okay, just wait." He seemed to take my advice and smiled crookedly at me. My non-existent heart fluttered a bit. He knows that he can still dazzle me with his smile. I turned back to see where Mike's little scene was going.

Mike was still darting around the field, searching frantically for the pile and has the 'I-know-it-was-here-but-it's-not-anymore-where-is-it?!?!' face on. Then when his father finally got to the middle of the field, Mike sprinted to his side and patted the ground.

"S'not here." He whispered. "Maybe it's buried…" he picked at the ground and pulled a weed. The hole that it left was small, but Mike dug for a few seconds, wildly. Dirt flung everywhere as his hysteria got to him. Mike's father shielded himself and shouted at Mike.

"MICHAEL! STOP, YOU'RE GETTING' DIRT ON MY NEW JUMPSUIT!!" he cried. Mike stopped immediately and hung his head, straightening his posture. Mike's father spit out some of the dirt and gave him a stern look. Mike lifted his head and looked back innocently.

"It's not here?" he squeaked. His statement sounded like a question. Mike's father stuck his hands on his hips and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Come on, boy, it's time to go home." He said, sighing. Mr. Newton spun on his heel and started his way back to the car, Mike in tow.

"Checkmate," Edward whispered. I smiled slightly and got up as we heard the backfire and putter of the Newtons' truck. Edward gathered me up in his arms and pulled me up for a kiss. It was shorter than I'd liked it to be, but we had to get home before Carlisle got worried.

"Let's go," I motioned my head deeper into the forest. He nodded and we picked up our load of carcasses and shot back to our cottage. Our cottage where our daughter would be waiting. For us.

(like it? I hope you do for all the work I put into this. :p kidding. I know you guys will like it. I hope…)


	6. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Mike's Return – chapter 6 Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

(A/N: hey guess what? I wrote this in one night!! I'm soo proud.  well, I hope you like this one! Review, review, review!)

**EPOV**

The next month pretty quiet, Mike nowhere to be seen. It was about eight o'clock, the sun finally setting as Bella and I were walking over to the river that led to our cottage. She was very quiet during the day. I decided to put my foot down and bring her back home early. It was time she had a smile on her face, and I was going to find out what disturbed my sweet Bella.

After we jumped over the river, I stopped, my bushy eyebrows slowly meeting.

"You know, Bella, I think we should ask Emmett to build us a bridge across here." I nodded slowly, my plans beginning to form in my mind.

_You should. Actually, I think I might ask him now. _Alice's voice rang in my head, startling me. She sounded calmer than she should.

"No, just wait until I get things straight with Bella." I muttered under my breath. Alice stayed pretty quiet, sending me thoughts for a while this week. Actually, now that that thought occurred to me, I noticed that everyone was very quiet that week. I was wondering all that, as Bella came around with her answer.

"Uh, Edward, just for the record, I _like_ jumping over the river. But it's a good thought." She almost whispered. I dropped Bella's hand and balled up my fists, my frustration building.

"Listen Bella, everyone's so quiet right now and it's _not normal!_ And what exactly is wrong with you? You're the quietest of all the family right now!" I shouted. I heard a slight chuckle in my mind, probably from Emmett.

Bella went into her full-out-pout-mode, her lower lip jutting out. I sighed and kept walking with her, a few paces ahead of her.

_Calm down, Edward. Bella's you-know-what-day is coming up in a week, and we're planning a party in advance. _Alice giggled. _You know how she hates it. She'd be 23. Oh, Edward, I forgot to ask, you got her something, right? _Uh oh. I forgot. Bella gave me all the - signs, and I haven't been acknowledging them. Maybe I'd go tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow.

_Hey Eddie, newsflash, it's in a week. Better get something good. _Emmett knows how much I hate being called Eddie, but in this case, I didn't care what he called me right now. My wife's birthday was in a week, and her husband has not gotten her a gift yet!

Suddenly, I picked up the pace we were walking at, hardly noticing that we were already in view of the little house. Renesmee was already in bed, sleeping, so we didn't have to worry about her until morning.

The night started out normally, Bella would go into Renesmee's room and kiss her goodnight, and then walk into our room staring at me almost the same way, but with something different in her eyes. I was entranced in her eyes and what they were trying to show me, which came up as sadness and frustration. She was sad to make her parents believe she was still aging. She was frustrated that she was acting older and that the family was deciding whether we should move somewhere or stay. She wanted to stay in Forks, to stay with Charlie.

Bella climbed up on the bed and shuffled closer to my side of the bed, as I closed the curtains. I sat down beside her and she kissed me ferociously. I sat there until all her anger was out. It wasn't a kiss of passion, like a few years ago, on Esme's island. Or when she kissed me at the altar. It was full of…Bella. She pulled back, noticing that I wasn't kissing her back.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just so frustrated. My birthday coming up in a week, the thought of moving, everything." She started to sob tearlessly. I gathered her up in my arms and held her close, murmuring into her ear "it's okay, I love you, it's okay" again and again. She buried her face into my chest and gripped my arms around her. I winced at her force, but just hugged her.

--

The next morning, I heard a slight tap in the door. Alice. I got up slowly and pulled on my shirt. Taking big strides over to the door, Alice knocked again. I stopped at the door and slowly twisted the knob. I knew Alice hated when anyone did that, and so she shoved her way in, just as the latch in the door slid out of the catch.

She huffed impatiently and gave me a glare.

_Go. Now. Get something diamond-y. Get it wrapped by Rose and then make the tag out from the family. You should probably get some tickets for going away or something, she wants to travel for her birthday. I'll take care of her, you just _go_. _She commanded. I stared at her, dumbfounded. She glared harder and shooed me away. Just before the door closed, I stood straight and saluted her. She grimaced and emphasized slamming the door in my face, but did it lightly, so she wouldn't disturb Bella too much. I turned to walk away, and then suddenly something whacked the back of my head, hard. I swivelled around, looking down; my wallet. I sighed and scooped it up and shoved it into my pants pocket.

"Okay, something diamond-y, something diamond-y," I muttered to myself. I was walking around in _Tiffany & Co._ in Beverly Hills. There was no one in the store except for two very flirtatious employees and me. The girls had been chewing gum and talking about their personal lives, one filing her nails, but once I had walked into the store, they were suddenly very interested in their job. They had both welcomed me with a wink and cute smile. Once both of them had their short time helping me find a diamond necklace, they had both asked me out. They'd asked me which school I went to and where I lived. They had also told me their names. The short, blonde girl was Sasha and the taller black haired girl was Jessica. I flinched when she said her name. The other Jessica was non-stop 'harassing' me. She'd chase me down and flirt, but I constantly kept telling her that I was not going to choose her over my Bella. Once Bella had helped Mi – _him _to get Jessica, they'd been happier. For a while.

Sasha had been brave and put her hand on my back as she showed me all the different styles of rings and earrings. By the end, her hand had slowly travelled down my back, almost to my jeans. Something glinted in my peripheral vision. I'd been polite and swiftly moved to the other container and looked at the necklaces.

"Ah, this is what I'm looking for. It's my _wife's _birthday in a week and I need to get her something like this." I'd emphasized the 'wife's' so they'd [hopefully] know not to get too close to me.

The necklace I was pointing to was beautiful, yet simple. There was a single teardrop-shaped diamond for the pendant and small, square diamonds all through out the chain. It was fitting for Bella. Perfect.

I bought the necklace and a bracelet for Alice, to say thanks. It had circles of small diamonds all around and had a nice, secure fastener. (For pictures to what the necklace and bracelet look like, got to the bottom of my profile and click the links there.) I trotted out of the store and swung around the corner, so the girls wouldn't see me.

"Oh my god, he was soo hot!" Sasha squealed.

"I know! I can't believe you actually got to touch him!" Jessica squealed along with her.

"But I listened when he was by the necklaces that he's _married." _The girls kept up their excited chatter, and soon, I smirked and turned back to where I came from out of my father's Mercedes. I stayed in the shade and pulled up my dark hood.

--

Alice greeted me as I pulled into the garage, opening the door before I parked. She squeezed me and grinned.

"Thank you soo much! I love it. Can I see?" she reached in towards the passenger seat, where the little blue boxes sat. I pushed her away so I could get the one Alice's bracelet was in first, seeing as I was still in the car. I reached over and picked it up and placed it in her hands before she blew up. She yanked the top off and her eyes sparkled.

"I love it, Edward! It's even better in person!" she squealed. Alice pranced around the car and flew into the house through the connecting door.

"I CAN'T WAIT!!!" Alice yelled from upstairs in her room. She was probably showing Jasper.

(A/N: LIIIKKEE ITT??? I hope so. I worked hard on this one. Press the green button please. I'd like that. )


	7. The Big Day

Mike's Return – chapter 7

The Big Day

(Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't post for a while. I've been busy. You know, with the little thing called life. Well, Enjoy!)

EsPOV

Today, I went to the little bookstore in Port Angeles. I'd gotten Bella a perfect book that she'd love; I'd even checked with Alice. I had to take Renesmee with me, but she's always a pleasure to have around anyways. She helped pick out a book for Mommy. I also got something for Carlisle to read as I was in the kind of store he liked when he had free time to read something other than his medical texts. I'd gotten sick of his 'just five more pages. I promise.' excuses just before we go on a big hunting trip, or when it was time for everyone to go about their work and school. Since Bella's old friends, teachers and principals had moved on, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and Bella had all re-enrolled at Forks High School.

Oh, how I long to see Bella's expression for real. Edward's present from all of us was exquisite, and quite suited Bella. I'm glad he picked someone so special. **(Again, if needed, the picture of her necklace is on my profile.)**

BPOV

This night is the most treacherous night _ever_. I just lay there, in Edward's arms, in the extremely white living room. I'd never really gotten used to the brightness of the couches… 'Tomorrow is my human birthday, and Alice was in over-drive for planning.' Kept running through my head, over and over. Something told me Esme had bought me something I'd like; just by the way she smiled at me every time I glanced over to her. It was extremely warm. Not that all her smiles weren't warm, it's just that they were warmer than normal. It seemed suspicious. I'd also seen Edward slipping a little light blue box into his closet. I hope it's not something too expensive.

Edward shifted under me, telling me that he wanted to go back to the little blue cottage. **(Esme redecorated and renovated for them at least twice a year.)** I sighed, and then picked myself up from the couch. Trying to not step on Rose and Emmett's massive card house, we started our way out the door.

--

The next morning, we heard several knocks on the door, and then it was silent. The insane knocking came back, but harder, and stayed knocking longer. Edward groaned under me, looked up pleadingly and I nodded. I got off of him and started getting dressed again. Edward stared at me the whole time, lovingly and smiling mischievously.

"Don't say it." I commanded. "I mean it."

He nodded and saluted me, followed by my signature 'rolling of the eyes'. I glanced over at the clock. 6:13. Alice. She _always _knocks around this time, especially on holidays. But _this_, this was an even more special day to knock early. My…

_Birthday._

The most horrifying day of the year. I get older. Yuck. Today, in human years, I'd be 23. Charlie always visits, especially to see Renesmee. He'd always give me the lamest presents in, or out of town. He doesn't take the time to go down to Port Angeles and buy me something decent. The best present was that photo album for my eighteenth. At least my mom knows what I like. Yet she still gets me what's expensive, and a_ present_. She got me the camera for the album. Last year it was an iPhone, and the year before that was a green Dell laptop. Meanwhile, Alice has taken me shopping 35 times since my '18th'. Thirty-five times; in a year. Her present is a _whole new wardrobe_. By the next time we go on a shopping trip, I haven't worn an eighth of the clothes!

The knocking was furious now, and I was rushing to get my pants on, while jumping out into our small living room. Pants finally on, I rush to the door and swing it open. Emmett falls at the sudden unbalancing of when the door opened.

"Whoops," he says under his breath as he stumbled. Alice rolls her eyes, and then puts on her 'extremely happy face'. Her bleach white teeth gleam in the morning sun and her pale skin sparkled like the million diamonds I see every time we all go hunting. I noticed her hands were hidden behind her back and some silver ribbon hung out from her skinny legs.

"Hap," she started.

"DON'T SAY IT!" I shouted. My hands automatically flew to my ears. Ignoring me, Alice keeps on singing; Emmett was the base, Alice the soprano.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday, dear Bella,

Happy Birthday to yoouuu! Happy 23rd Birthday, Bella! Here, open them." Alice finished, and then was in the living room, sitting down in the blink of an eye. Her hands were suddenly full of sliver wrapped presents and Edward was out now, dressed and smiling.

"This one first. It's from all of us." Edward nodded to the one in his hands. It was the same size as the blue box he stuffed in his closet. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just stood there, the arm extended holding the box. I scowled and took the present. I had just put my thumb under the tape on the end, when four more _whoosh_es came into the room.

"Oh good, she hasn't started yet, I thought we'd miss it!" Carlisle breathed.

"Hey, before we start, go get Nessie." Rose called to Jasper who was already on his way to our daughter's room.

"Uncle Jasper!" We heard her squeal. Everyone smiled at the tinkling sound of her voice. Jasper emerged from the hallway, smiling. Renesmee was grinning at everyone, but seemed to only me. I smiled back at her warmly and she cried, "Happy Birthday, Mommy!"

"Alright, now that the whole family is here," I started to say. A grunt outside meant that Charlie had just made it to the house, across the huge lawn, over the bridge and to the cottage. (Emmett and Edward made a bridge for Charlie coming across the river, as he is not a superhumanly strong vampire.)

"Did I miss anything?" he yelled from outside.

"Nope," everyone said at the same time. Carlisle walked outside to help him up to the door and onto the couch. He was breathing heavily and sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Water?" I asked curiously. He nodded, and the look in his eyes screamed, "Obviously!" I smiled quickly at him, and then darted – at human speed – to mine and Edward's room. We kept a refrigerator in there for Renesmee. I swung open the stainless steel door and plucked out a water bottle. I ran back and dropped the bottle in his lap.

"Is everyone here _now_?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Carlisle's cell buzzed and I groaned.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh, good. You're just in time. Do you want me to put you on speaker phone?"

He pressed a button on the keypad and gave me the phone.

"Hello…?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" a female voice shouted into the phone. I smiled.

"Thanks Mom."

"Okay," I started, carefully. "Are we all here _now_?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. Time for torture."

(How was that? Didya like it? Hope so. Click the little green button just below this please. Please? I'd be your best friend!?!)


	8. Are we ready, NOW!

Mike's Return – chapter 8

Are we ready, NOW?!

By: i-am-here-all-alone4152 (I'm sorry guys, I had to. It's crucial. I like this name better. I will keep it longer than the others. Promise.)

Hey d'ere. Howzit goin' my fans? Are you enjoying uhm…life? (I guess that's something you could enjoy.) I just wanted to point out some of my consistent reviewers.

**AliceCullenFreaK** – I heart you. You read all of my chapters and pay attention to all of the little details. Oh, by the way, if you don't know what Bella's necklace looks like, go to my profile, all the way to the bottom and click the link, you'll see.

**Bella-Piano** – has kept with me the whole time. Like I mean since I started on this site. Don't worry, I heart you too.

**o0obubblzo0o **– you've also kept with me and reviewed (I think) every chapter I've written. I heart you.

And all you other people who've given me reviews, story alerts and favorite author/story. *blows kiss* I heart you all.

Okay, along with the chapter now.

**JPOV** (jasper has gotta have some input too.)

Bella had just slipped her finger under the wrapping paper, when the house phone rang. Annoyance covered the whole room. Well, except Charlie's part. He was still exhausted, so I sent a little wave of calm over to him, and a bit of relaxation. He straightened up his back, and the water bottle was set on the small coffee table. Carlisle jogged over to the receiver and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Am I too late?" we heard the voice on the other line ask, curiously, but out of breath.

"Too late for what?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"Bella's birthday party. Am I late?" he repeated. Carlisle looked anxiously over to Bella, while covering the microphone in case she yelled, who was radiating fury. I could tell that she was glaring at the phone, as she knew that puppy-dog voice over the phone. Carlisle nodded then took his hand off the microphone and told the person on the other line "I'm sorry, we had it last night. Bella's unavailable the rest of the day." 

"Oh. Okay, thank you Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome. Good bye, Mike." And then he pressed the hang up button.

"Are we ready, _now_?!?" Bella asked impatiently. I glanced down at her hands, which were balled up in fists. I took a quick breath in, but then saw the silver box on the coffee table instead of in her vampire grasp. If Charlie saw that the box was in her hands, and in the mould of her hands, he'd eventually notice and then get suspicious. Or possibly scared.

"Yes, love. Open your gifts now." Edward soothed. She took a deep, calming breath, with my help, and then scooped up the little box. Her finger swept under the paper, shook out the bow, and then, finally got to the box. She lifted the lid carefully and then took in a gasp.

**BPOV**

It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I had ever gotten from Edward. Well, besides his mother's engagement ring. It sparkled brightly, even in the dim light of the living room. It was a very simple chain, but held the most beautiful and clear single diamond I had ever seen. I mean, I had gone by expensive jewellery stores with Edward and seen the sparkles in the cases, but no like this. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I breathed. "Thank you, everyone."

I smiled around the room, until I got to Renesmee. I started to walk over to her, to show her the necklace when Alice shouted, "Oh, just show her later, or have Edward show it to her. You need to open the others _before _tomorrow!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting there." I handed Edward the blue box, and lifted myself onto my tippy-toes to kiss him. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands pulled me away from him and pushed me towards the rest of the presents. I chose the small rectangular gift. Carlisle smiled warmly as Alice kept shoving me around the room. Once on the couch, beside Charlie, I pulled away the wrapping paper and found a series of two tickets to various places. The ones at the end were to Rio de Janeiro. I stared at them in awe. Rio. Edward wanted to take me back to Isle Esme.

"Edward, are you," I started, but Edward interrupted me.

"Yes, love. I'm sure. Rose and Alice will take good care of Renesmee." He assured me. "We'll go whenever you want." I smiled at him.

"Okay, next." Alice pranced up in front of me, blocking my gaze towards Edward. "Here." She placed some keys in my palm and grinned. "Come on, let's go! It's in the garage. Well, unless you'd rather wait until after."

"After is good. I'll open the others now." I replied blankly. I'd read the insignia on the keys, and it was the unforgettable Mercedes Benz logo.

Alice then handed me a larger rectangular gift, which I – as slowly as I could – unwrapped. I looked up briefly, to catch Esme's eye, and she was intently watching my hands and face, to see my reaction.

I kept unwrapping until I got to the actual present. It was a manuscript. I looked at the title, How to Raise a Human/Vampire Hybrid By Esme Cullen, Inspired by Isabella Swan. I smiled widely at that, seeing as Esme couldn't put that on the market. And I saw that it was quite fat, and looked like it was worked on for a few days, and not touched until this moment. The binding was tied together with strong leather strands. I opened the first page and saw a note in Esme's handwriting.

_For Bella, _

_I hope you enjoy this book I wrote to help you along the way. Though this special little event hasn't happened to me, from what I've seen, this is the guide to Renesmee's future. Having my own child for few days gave me some motherhood experience, and so I suspected Renesmee to act somewhat like a normal child as she is half human. I hope this comes to good use. _

_~Esme_

"Thank you, Esme, it will." I walked over to hug her. She hugged back and squeezed tightly for a second, and then let go, smiling. "Is the torture over?" I whined lightly to Alice.

"Just the car; then you're done." Rosalie answered softly as she rocked Renesmee in her arms.

"'Kay." I shrugged.

"Come on, Bella, just one more thing, then you can do what ever you want." Jasper nodded. "Alice was very excited to show you this one."

Sorry, this one's really short, I didn't have enough time to do more. I hope you liked it, though!


	9. The Car

Mike's Return – chapter 9

The Car

(Heyo everyone. Once again, I hope you love this chapter too. Mikey-Wikey is gonna pay anoder wittle visit, so I hope you're pwepaewed!)

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle came with Edward and me to the garage, while Rose, Charlie, and Renesmee stayed back at the cottage. As Charlie wasn't watching us, we ran the way to the house.

In the driveway was Charlie's cruiser and another car covered in a big cloth tarp. I took a deep breath as Jasper and Emmett lifted the tarp.

Beneath the beige tarp was a sleek, jet black, Mercedes Benz convertible. **(If anyone needs to see the pictures of the car, go to my profile. It's at the bottom with the other pictures of the gifts.)**

"It's the SLK350 sport. I thought we might want something fast. 0 to 100mph in 5.4 seconds." Edward whispered in my ear. "We might need it if Alice is chasing us down the road." He chuckled.

The convertible had red and black leather seats, as well as an already prepared licence plate. The keys felt hot in my palm, though my skin wasn't going to get warm or sweaty anytime soon.

"Come on, Bella, get in! We want to know if you like it." Emmett pleaded. He held the door open for the passenger seat and then ran at vampire speed to open the driver's. I started to walk towards the passenger seat, as 100mph in 5.4 seconds is way too fast for me. Remembering the 'before' car…

"Aw, Bella, you've gotta get into the driver's. You're gonna drive this once you get used to the speed." Emmett tried to hide his impatience. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wanted to drive the car, and Edward or Jasper come with him, as there were only two seats. He really didn't care if _anyone _came with him really, he just wanted to drive.

I sighed, and then walked around to the driver's side. I got in as Emmett grinned.

"Can I come on your first drive?" he whispered in my face. His breath smelled of bear and faint deer. I wrinkled my nose at the stench, but Emmett took that as a 'no'. He huffed in my face and grumbled, "Can't believe it. I paid for half of this stupid car…"

"Emmett, I didn't say,"

"You don't have to say it again. I know you'd rather go with Eddie than me." He interrupted.

"Ididn'tsayno, Ijustwrinkledmynoseatthatdisgustingsmellthatjusthappenstobeyourbreath!" I rushed to get my rebuttle in before he said anything else.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time, Emmett spun around and gave me a quizzical look.

"I said, 'I didn't say no, I just wrinkled my nose at that disgusting smell that just happens to be your breath!'" I repeated, but slower. Alice smirked and Jasper burst out laughing. Edward managed to keep it in, but you could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his face composed.

"Come on, Bella, we'll go for a ride." Edward said calmly. He kept his eyes off of Jasper and Alice as he walked over to the driver's side. I let him pick me up and carry me around to the passenger seat and set me down. I smiled at him, and told him, "Thank you. I love it, but not as much as I love you."

"You will never know how wrong you are." He growled playfully. Edward leaned down to kiss me and I automatically latched on to his neck as our lips met. I pushed my tongue out of my mouth a traced the outlines of his lips. He moaned and then lifted me up again, sitting down in the passenger seat so I was sitting on him. He took his hand that was supporting my legs to put it on my face. He cradled it carefully, as if I was still human. His kisses weren't being careful though. His mouth was moving in perfect synchronisation with mine, but our mouths were open.

"Who cares about taking a ride in the new car, when we can stay like this," he murmured against my lips.

"Get a room!" Emmett shouted. "How many times to I have to say that? Oh yeah, _five_. That's exactly how many times I've shouted. _Five. _At you two."

"Go away, Emmett." Edward shooed softly. I lifted myself off of Edward and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, we _should_ get a room. Or an island…" he caught my point. His lips brushed against mine once more and then he darted back to our cottage. He came back with the little blue box, the tickets, and a large suitcase.

"Here, put on your necklace, keep the tickets and we'll go." He said as he set the blue box and tickets in my lap. I took the keys that were firmly in my grasp and shoved the car key into the ignition.

Suddenly, as Edward lifts the trunk and sets the suitcase in, we heard a truck coming up the driveway. I whip my head around to see Edward crouching in front of the car, putting me behind him. He'd gone from the back of the car to the front in seconds, as the front of the car was facing the driveway.

"Aha!" someone shouts. "I knew the party wasn't over!"

Mike.

We all smelled him before we saw him. The window was open beside him, and a huge grin was planted on his face. He parked, hopped out of his truck and walked proudly over to stand in front of Carlisle.

"You lied." Mike glared. "I knew something was up when you told me that Bella's party was yesterday. I knew it!"

Before Carlisle could speak, Mike interrupted again. "Now tell me. Why are they leaving?! And why are they leaving before I give Bella," he shot me a loving smile, as Edward growled. "her present?"

"They're going on a second honeymoon." Carlisle answered simply. "And you got here on time. She's right in the car, waiting to leave. If you don't give it to her now, you're going to have to wait until they get back."

Mike spun around, and then ran back to his truck. He started rummaging through something in the passenger seat until he found a grey, poorly wrapped gift. He sprinted back to the seat of _my _car, and dropped the box in my lap. I glanced over to Edward, who was now standing beside Esme, and he was fuming. I shrugged to him and turned to look back at the uh, gift.

"Go on, open it." he shoved my shoulder impatiently. Edward snarled, but was held back by Emmett and Jasper, who had finally stopped laughing.

I picked off the tape and wrapping paper to find a little light green box. I lifted the lid slowly, to find a beautiful pearl necklace. It was a very soft ivory, but shined almost as much as the river's clear water.

"Wow, Mike. It's beautiful. Thanks," I gasped. Edward twitched with anger. **(Necklace picture on profile. Once again.) **

"Here, do you want me to help you put it on?" Mike asked, already reaching down for the box. I pulled the box away, but he was still looking at my face, and once his hands touched me, Edward roared and broke into a fast sprint, knocking Mike over, holding him against a tree. I got up, ready to chase him, but I couldn't run as fast as him on anger. And they'd stopped at a huge tree beside the driveway.

"Don't you ever touch my wife again," Edward hissed. Mike looked unconscious and responded by letting his head droop.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esme shouted. "You will never, ever go to my island again if you act like this!"

Edward didn't look back at her. He just lifted Mike up off the tree and walked quietly over to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper. I will personally help you stitch Mike's back." Edward whispered the last part, though everyone heard. He handed Carlisle Mike's limp body and followed him up to Carlisle's work room. I sighed and sat back down in the seat.

"Don't worry too much, Bella. Mike will be okay." Alice said blankly. I looked up at her and her eyes were glazed over for a second, then they refocused to gaze reassuringly at me.

(Okay, review time! Put in your thoughts about this chapter and you might earn a spot on the next chapter's I Heart You Reviewers author note! So uhm, yeah. The next chapter should be up possibly tomorrow.

~Ali 3)


	10. Isle Esme, again

Mike's Return – chapter 10

Isle Esme, again.

(hey people. Sup? Do you all like my writing so far? Could you tell me in your review? Pretty please? Well, anyways, I'm sorry that I couldn't post on Sunday, I was busy with my mom and stuff. Well, enjoy!)

* * *

**BPOV (as always.)**

I waited and waited for Carlisle and Edward to be done, on the verge of pacing and shouting at the window where they stood on the second floor. Though I could scale the house, Esme wouldn't be too happy if my shoes are dirty. Her white house was too precious for wall climbing. I had been an hour since the men went into the house, leaving the girls and Jasper outside. They took so long, that I decided to run back to the cottage to tell Rose and Charlie where I was going for the next while. Rose smirked and Charlie was speechless. He didn't think I needed to go on a second honeymoon. Having a house to ourselves was more than enough for us. I could tell that he was slightly and secretly worried that he'd have a second grand-kid when I got home. His facial expressions screamed worry. I gave Charlie a sweet kiss on the cheek - while quietly reassuring him about how responsible I am, and then showered Renesmee with kisses and hugs. Rose gave me a very expert and human-like one-armed hug, while cradling my daughter in the other arm.

"Have fun," she whispered evilly into my ear. "Hope you don't break the house _this _time."

I scowled at her, knowing that Charlie would be wondering what she said, I quickly changed my scowl to a smile.

"Thanks a lot, Rosalie," I said through my teeth, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I dove in for one more kiss on Renesmee's forehead and then spun around, only to hit a rather solid wall. Though when I looked up, it wasn't a wall, but Edward.

"I'm sorry we took so long, love. Mike had to have quite the assortment of stitches, and as my punishment, I was obliged to help." He whispered at vampire speed in my ear. "But right now, it's time to get going." Edward said a little louder for Charlie.

Holding hands, we were walking at human pace towards my new convertible. My convertible. I giggled at the words, as I'd never thought I, Bella Cullen would ever receive a convertible such as this. Once Edward thought we were far enough from the cottage, we picked up our pace to 'vampire full speed', letting me know it was safe by squeezing my hand slightly. With one swift movement, he yanked at my arm, slinging me onto his back. I locked my wrists together, not as scared to be on his back as he ran. I loved the wind whip my hair _behind_ my head, rather than in my face. We reached the car in seconds, only to be stopped by Alice's deathly glare.

"Your plane leaves in…" she glanced into the future, her eyes glassing over, and then coming back quickly. "twenty minutes. Hurry up!"

Then to me, she whispered; "Oh, Bella, I added some things to your suitcase, just to make sure you were absolutely ready." Before Edward continued.

"Okay, Alice, we know. Calm down. Jasper?" Edward tilted his head over in the direction of his 'brother'. Jasper was about to answer when Alice hissed; "I don't need Jasper to calm down."

"Well then, why don't you?" Emmett poked his head out from the hood of the car, probably making sure everything was in perfect order. Or was he…?

"I just want to make sure you don't have to wait until the next storm is over for you two to get on to your second honeymoon, that's all." She replied a little more calmly.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Edward put up his hands in surrender, and then to me, he whispered, "Let's get out of here."

He set me down in the passenger seat, and then walked deliberately slowly around the hood of the car to check on what Emmett was up to. His face turned to a scowl and grabbed Emmett on the shoulder, whipping him around and shoving him out of the way to see what he'd done to the car.

"What? I just saw a pulley that looked a little loose, so I fixed it." he answered simply, shrugging. Edward looked suspiciously into the spot where his burly, bear-of-a-brother pointed. After a second of checking, Alice lost her temper again.

"_15 _minutes!!" her perfect little hands balled up into vicious fists and nails to claws. Edward got up again and closed the hood, sighing.

"He was right." He mumbled as he walked over to the driver's seat.

"LET'S GO!" Alice shouted again, this time, Esme had had enough. She put her hand on Alice's shoulder and spun her around, hissing harshly to her. It seemed like Alice was reconsidering and then let her tense shoulders and fists relax.

"Edward, it's been over an hour, and I want to get going. Now." I whined slightly, placing my hand on his face. He leaned his head into my hand a bit, and then sighed again.

"Okay, we love you, and we'll call before we come back." He called out to the family. I swept my eyes over the line of vampires I called family, noticing Carlisle had slipped in at some point, as well as Charlie, Rose and Renesmee.

"I love you all, especially you, Renesmee." I blew a kiss to her. She smiled brightly and waved.

Edward quickly leaned in to kiss me and off we went.

--

"Welcome to Isle Esme. Once more." Edward murmured against my lips as he carried me and the suitcase up to the white two storey house. He set the suitcase down to open the door, which always seemed to be unlocked and strode into the house, flipping on lights as he went. It seemed like the first time we were here, but it wasn't a chicken coop, and –as Edward explained on the boat – and the headboard was replaced in the blue room.

The whole four weeks we were there seemed like one big day -literally. Though eventually, our eyes changed color again and our thirst made itself more noticeable. We took the small black boat and our luggage into mainland and darted off into the nearby forest. I immediately scented the blood of a carnivorous animal.

"Jaguar," Edward informed me quietly. "They're fast, but not as fast as us. I don't have to say be careful of their claws, but keep your beautiful hair up and out of the way if you chase one up a tree."

He winked, I smiled at him, and we shot off into different directions, but still following the same kind of scent. Mine was in a hunting position and was about to strike, but I was faster. I gripped onto the back of the cat's neck, it struggled, but I quickly took its life with my teeth. I slowly took in the strong blood of this great hunter. The jaguar's hunt hadn't heard my attack. Unfortunately for it, I was still thirsty. I pounced quickly and sunk my razor sharp teeth into its neck, as I had done with _its_ predator. After I was satisfied enough for the plane – one more jaguar and three bush deer – I looked up, and around for Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. I took in a deep breath and spun around quickly to find Edward smiling mischievously at me.

"I wondered when you'd find me," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the end of the forest that led to the road. Before I could sense he was coming, I was swept up into Edward's arms; bridal style. He picked up his pace and we were running. I never forget how amazing it is to watch every little detail as you're in someone's arms as they're doing the work for you. I caught a leaf and saw some odd looking bugs, as well as a few brave little animals that just caught a glimpse of what was disturbing their day.

Finally, we reached the forest edge and thankfully, there was a cab coming from the angle they wouldn't see us. Edward strode out of the shelter of trees and set me down, turning to wave for the cab to stop. Edward trotted over to the boat again, grabbing the suitcase. He motioned for me to get in before the driver got impatient.

I nodded sadly and swung open the door. I heard the irritating rumble of the plastic wheels against the gravel, and soon, Edward was in the back seat beside me. He spoke his perfect Portuguese and handed the man some money. He nodded and off we went.

That was the official end of our second honeymoon. I wonder what damage Alice had done while we were gone…

* * *

(I'm done! Well, this chapter at least. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember; I wanted your feedback on how I write. By the way, do you want anyone else's POV in the next chapter? Tell me by clicking that little green button! I hope to hear from you soon! ~Ali)


	11. Welcome Home

Mike's Return – chapter 11

Welcome Home

GUYS! I'm soo sorry, I haven't posted in forever! I will make it up to you in this chapter. Oh and here's some really good news; I've got an alpha! Whoever doesn't know what that is; it would be a co-writer, a right-wing. She is really nice and is planning on co-writing this story with me for the rest of the story. And now for the revealing of her name…

The one and only…** AliceCullenFreaK!!!!!! **Thank you Alice for accepting my offer and helping me with this (relatively) popular story!

And my other good news is that my birthday was on the weekend and I got an iPod Touch!! I'm soo happy and excited!! I've already got everything on it, but the sad part is that I don't – I mean _can't _have any apps. I know! It's cruel. But my mom is wary of the Internet, so she's getting all snappy about how I shouldn't ever go on the Internet on my iPod and blah, blah, blah.

Am I boring you with my babbling? Cuz if I am, then you should tell me.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

**EPOV **

On the way home, Bella was very quiet. Though the plane was relatively quiet, she kept herself busy with her thoughts quietly. It was odd; she's almost never _this _quiet around me. _I wonder what's on her mind._ I thought to myself.

"Bella, love, is there something wrong?" I whispered to her. She shook her head sharply, and then stopped. She paused with a thoughtful look on her face and then she turned towards me, a full-on pout planted on her features and she was nodding slowly. My mouth opened a bit and then on instinct, I immediately flung my arms around her, shielding her from any tearless sobs.

I whispered at vampire speed, "What's wrong? Do you need to feed? Control your thoughts, don't listen to your vampire instincts, you don't have to feed on these humans…"

"No, Edward. It's none of those. I just really miss Renesmee, that's all." She replied quickly, interrupting me. I raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly, I felt her shield wrap skin-tight around us. I knew she didn't want to say it out loud, so I started to read her mind.

_I miss it, Edward. _Her voice rung in my mind. Then suddenly, her thoughts became pictures. _I sat on the bed, waiting for her. I heard a noise around the corner, and out came _my_ beautiful Bella in the most beautiful 'clothing' in the bag Alice packed. It was black and lacy, revealing and tight. She looked the part I wanted her to. I feel my eyes bulge a bit, and then I quickly compose myself. She doesn't smell of human here, so this must be recently. _

"_Beautiful," I tell her. She grins evilly and, at vampire speed, she jumps up onto the bed and straddles me, her soft lips already pressed on mine. _**(It gets really graphic in 'their' version ((ask AliceCullenFreaK about the 'their')), so I'm just gonna put the cleaner 'my' version in instead.) **_I hold her tightly the whole night, as she I. When morning broke, we began again. I grinned internally that she didn't need to eat or breathe, really. We just kept going and going, our fuel each other. _

As I exited her mind, I was still caught up in her memories, and my hand shot up to her neck and roughly seized her lips with mine. Bella reacted surprised, but then caught on, wrapping her skinny – but lethal – arms around my neck. She pulled me closer and with one hand, shoved one of my hands down her back. Her tight black t-shirt was the only other motivation I needed aside from my beautiful wife's lips on me. I hadn't noticed how long we had gone, just sitting there in each other's arms, because I smelled the flight attendant standing over us, hands on hips.

**BPOV **

We got off the plane late, embarrassed. If I were human, my face would have been beet red. Edward got our 'carry on' and we walked out into the rainy weather of Port Angeles.

--

Once we were at the driveway, I knew something was up…

**APOV (we gotta back it up a bit, so that you know what's happening.)  
**

I took the car ride to the mall to get my thoughts in order. To start with Carlisle took Mike to the hospital, right after Edward and Bella left, he acted so protectively over her, if anyone is going to expose us to hot-headed Mike Newton, it's going to be him. Then again he's always been like this. That doesn't excuse Mike from going on our property! I tried to convince Carlisle to arrest him or something, but he said that he wouldn't want Mike to do anything rash, and of course he keeps changing his mind about what he should do, I can't see what he's going to do. Esme of course felt sorry for Mike, and then Emmett and Rosalie were annoyed at me for not being able to see him pop up when he did. It makes me angry, thus the trip to the mall. I took Nessie, who seems to be somewhat oblivious to the situation. Of course she's going to end up asking "Auntie Alice" about this later. For now I'll just blast some Paramore and Blink 182 and enjoy the trip. Nessie and I were jamming out for a good 20 minutes before we arrived, for a midget she sure knows how to rock.  
"Auntie Alice, shouldn't you have your hands on the wheel at least?" Nessie, just like her mom, despite being indestructible, she was still complaining about my driving! I could tell she was going to become a very cautious driver.  
"Nope, like I would ever let us crash, plus I'm having way too much fun! 'Say it ain't so, I don't want to go, turn the lights off, carry me home!'" I sang as loud as I could, bobbing my head frantically with the music. This was fun.

Inside the mall, I started to make up a plan for hitting all the good party stores. The directory was not needed and plus, why would you need one when you've got a psychic vampire on your side seeing what stores have what stuff and when?

--

On the way home, the whole backseat – besides the seat where Nessie sat, the middle – and the front passenger was full of bags of new clothes for Nessie, some of my own and the party supplies. Pulling up to a red light at the front, I suddenly got a vision.

_Bella and Edward were driving home early, almost there, and the family running at top speed to get everything up before they got to the house, which was next to impossible, as Jasper and Emmett were off wrestling in the baseball field. _

The second after the light turned green, I zoomed off passing all the slower cars, racing to get home before Bella and Edward got home.

Finally home, but with minutes to spare, I raced into the house, yelling at the family to get running with all of the decorations. Rosalie and Esme were the first outside, Carlisle coming out seconds after. I shoved pounds of lights and streamers at everyone, assigning everyone an area to decorate. Carlisle took the house, Nessie and I Edward and Bella's cottage, Rose the driveway and Esme the inside of the house and garage.

Within minutes, the whole property looked like it was just cut out of a magazine. Once we were all positioned in front of the house, Emmett and Jasper made a quiet entrance. Even though my back was turned to them, I could tell they were there.

"Come on, Em, Jazz. You guys are late. But if you stand here like good little boys, you won't have to take down and take care of the decorations by yourselves." I threatened sweetly. I glanced over to Esme and she gave me an 'alright, I guess that's a good enough punishment' face.

"Here they come." I said quietly. And sure enough, Bella's black Mercedes rolled into the driveway. The car came to a graceful stop and both got out of the car slowly, taking everything in.

"WELCOME HOME!" Emmett and Jasper yelled. Edward smiled a bit and walked over to get Bella's door.

Carlisle tapped my shoulder and I immediately saw what he was going to do. I saw him on the phone and asking Emmett and Jasper to go running out to find nomads. He was going to plan a party.

"Time to get that into action, Carlisle." I grinned. He chuckled and brought Em and Jasper into the house.

* * *

(Wow, that was a little shorter than i hoped, but that's okay. i hope... I hope that was enough to make up for the lost postings. :) I'd really like it if you would all press that little green button now. Please? It would make AliceCullenFreaK and me **very **happy!? Thank you soo much everyone for making this story my best hit! I love you all!!)


	12. The Party Part 1

Mike's Return – chapter 12

The Party (Part one)

(Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. You know all that life stuff. :p okay, here's the deal. Alice and I have talked and we are _thinking _of alternating chapters, as in, if I can't type, she will for me and post it on her file. ((She doesn't _have_ homework anymore (mockingly) LOL kidding.)) I would then have to ask of you to add her to your favorite authors list. Would you do it for me? *puppy dog face*

Anyways. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, but what I'd like – I'm not holding my story hostage, but for the chapter after this one, I'd like at least … 60 reviews…? Pretty please? I'm almost at 50, so ten reviews are not that much. If all you Mike's Return lovers would recommend my story to your friends, I'd love you all forever.

Again, thanks to my alpha, **AliceCullenFreaK** for helping me with my writer's block. Oh, and during the summer, I will _hopefully_ get a few chapters out. Thank you guys for all the support and stuffs!! Also, WOW! 12th chapter!! I didn't ever think this story would get this popular! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ALL OF THIS HAPPEN!! ~Ali )

**APOV**

I started to go through my address book, I didn't bother calling the ones I knew were not going to make it, so I looked to each future just double checking, and then I would give them a quick call. The house was decorated perfectly, once again, thanks to Emmett and Jazzy, they are so supportive under the slight threats that I give. I so far had the majority of my list done, of course the Denalis were coming, but I was also inviting the non-veggie-vamps. I was tired of Bella's complaining, you would think immortality would cure her hatred for being the center of attention, wrong. Nessie kept her busy though, I think she secretly wanted this party, yay me. This is going to be so much fun, I'm already bouncing up and down with anticipation, and I can remember the last party, our graduation party, yikes. This one will be less stressful. Though according to the humans it was a blast.

"Alright Carlisle, can you make it back on time with Siobhan and her coven by, let's say, four-ish?" I asked, my back to the door where Carlisle stepped in from the deck.

"Sure, but I might be back at 4:45 or so." He said, walking up behind me.

"Carlisle, not to be rude or anything, but 4:45 is _not _good enough." I told him, turning slightly to face my 'father'. "Four, or not at all."

"Fine, I'll go right now." He sighed. "Can I bring…"

"Sure, I guess. You can send her to get as many of the European nomads." I sighed back. Jasper came back into the room, from the same door, just as Carlisle went to get Esme and his keys.

"Jasper, did you get Peter and Charlotte?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but they're in a –well, what they call it, a 'disagreement.'" He made quotation marks in the air. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Something stupid, I bet." He shrugged.

"Can you go out again to get the Egyptian coven?" I took a step closer, batting my eyelashes, as Jasper thought that was the fourth best thing about my face – smile, eyes, voice then eyelash-batting. "And can you please get Stefan and Vladimir too?" I was so close to him, I reached my hand out to run up and down the front of his chest. I knew he didn't like them, but no one else had the time or patience for them. And I was just too busy getting everyone else ready. He looked deeply in my eyes and sent a small wave of lust at me and I swung my arms around his neck, lifting myself up to his eye level and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. **(Alice is very persuasive, I hear. XP)**

--

Everybody was in the living room and waiting impatiently for Edward to get back with Bella. It had been around midnight when I sent him over to the cottage, how long can it take to run over and get Bella over here?!?

_Edward! Where are you?!? I don't know what's so hard about getting Bella for this party – I sent you _**last night** _to get her! What, is she stuck in a well or something?!? GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!! _I screamed mentally.

Just after I finished my yelling, Edward started talking loudly to Bella though she didn't exactly approve, he was being helpful and annoying at the same time. All of the vampires gathered quickly to the center of the room and stayed perfectly silent. The door cracked open and Bella peeked in, to see all of the vampires she knew, except the only ones who wreaked havoc…

BPOV (Backing up a bit.)

I was sitting on the bed in our room, reading a magazine when I heard a knock on the door. It was partially open, in case Renesmee woke up and wanted me, though if it was Edward, most times, he'd just come in. I bet there was something up – something big. And Alice had something to do with it. She _always_ does.

"It's me." Edward called through the door.

"Come on in." I called back. He walked into the room quietly and I immediately smiled. He had a dozen red roses in his arms and the key to the _back part of the closet _around his finger.

--

(the next part you guys don't have to read to know what happens, so I'm just gonna skip to the part when they're walking to the house. And DON'T ASK. PLEASE. All I can say is; light blue…clothing… and bed-breaking.)

Edward got off of me and lay down beside me. He reached for my hand and played with my fingers.

"What was that for?" I asked quietly.

"Just to help you remember Isle Esme." He answered simply.

"Oh. Okay. Do you want go see what we're doing today?"

"Sure."

I got up and stretched a bit then started to get my clothes on. Edward watched the whole time; not paying attention to what he was putting on. So far it was a grey t-shirt, on backwards and one arm out the head hole, and one pant leg. I giggled and got dressed faster – vampire speed faster. His staring eyes became annoyed.

"Come on, let's get going. You Best Dressed, you." I sighed. He looked down instantly at his lovely ensemble and frowned.

"Well that just won't do." He muttered sarcastically. He got his clothes properly on, though went to get something nicer than his t-shirt and jeans, a dress shirt and new pants. I was 100% sure there was something up now.

EPOV

I couldn't stop myself from getting distracted by my wife's re-dressing, so I didn't exactly pick the greatest thing to wear. I took it all off again and went to search for dressier clothes. I slipped all of that on and then went to take Bella's hand as we started our way towards the house, when the loudest yell echoed in my head, above all the mind chatter inside, she must've really tried to reach me. Alice.

_Edward! Where are you?!? I don't know what's so hard about getting Bella for this party – I sent you _**last night **_to get her! What, is she stuck in a well or something?!? GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!_

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Bella picked up the pace to match mine, almost at a sprint. Eventually, I gave up and slung her onto my back and ran over to the side of the house. Setting her down, I started talking to her loudly.

"SO BELLA, WHAT'S YOUR SECRET FOR KEEPING YOUR HAIR SO SHINY AND CLEAN?" I shouted randomly. I didn't know what to ask her! She covered her ears instantly and shot me a look. Bella, still looking at me, made her way over to the door, opening it just a crack and peering in.

(So how was it?!? I really want to know, and if any of you have any suggestions for me, I'd appreciate it. Also, Alice and I ARE FOR SURE going to alternate chapters when I can't write. So I need you guys to make sure you check her profile every once and a while for chapters. THANK YOU FOR MAKING ALL OF THIS HAPPEN, – once more - I LOVE YOU!!!!

Oh and Alice, can you make the new story thing, I can't really do the next one.

SO I NEED YOU ALL TO GIVE ME TEN REVIEWS THEN HER TEN MORE!!!! :) ~Ali)


	13. Author's Note

Mike's Return

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

Hey. I just wanted to put this up so you guys will know that the next chapter is with AliceCullenFreaK. She has been so kind to write it for me. The next one will for sure be mine. Well, depending on what's happening this week for me. *sigh* alright, well, the chapter is in good hands, so I am excited to see what Alice comes up with. Thank you guys **so **much for helping me with this amazing story and how it turned out. I love you guys!!

~Ali


	14. The Cullens and the Volturi

Mike's Return – chapter 14

The Cullens and the Volturi

(taken from the young and the restless – get it?!? XD )

(Hey guys sorry I haven't written a chapter, but thankfully my alpha AliceCullenFreaK filled in for me and wrote an _excellent_ chapter! Thank you! If you haven't read it, go now! It'll make a lot more sense if you do. Just sayin'. Okay well, enjoy the chapter! And have a great SUMMER!!!)

BPOV

I stared out the window with Edward by my side and Renesmee in my arms. She pressed her growing hands on the window and peered into the night. The car pulled up the driveway and parked, but no one seemed to be getting out. Soon enough, four more black cars like the first one pulled into the driveway right after in a perfectly straight line.

"What is it Alice?" We heard Jasper asking firmly. I turned around quickly and ran at vampire speed to Alice's side. Her eyes were glazed over – we all knew what that meant.

"The…" she breathed.

"What, ALICE?!" Jasper shouts.

"Whoa, cool off Jazz. She's gettin' there." Emmett put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. It was all very fast – Jasper immediately turned on Em and lunged for him, knocking him over. They fell on the table, smashing it in half. Esme's eyes widened in shock and immediately tried to stop them from breaking anything else. They didn't hear her. The boys kept wrestling, growling and hissing at each other, but what no one noticed was that a large group of vampires were standing behind them.

"Nice to see you too," a smooth voice behind us purred. I knew that voice… immediately; I forced my shield up around my family and friends, tightly.

Carlisle spun around and stared the leader down. He just smiled back innocently. Carlisle took a few steps forward, only to be blocked by two enormous guards.

"Peace, brothers." The leader said calmly, raising his hand. The two guards moved unhappily, revealing Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the rest of the guard. But this time, not everyone came – note, no wives.

"What do you want this time, Aro?" Carlisle snapped. Aro looked surprised at Carlisle's hostility. Demetri and Felix shifted uncomfortably and gave a warning look towards their leader. Aro didn't seem to notice the two well muscled vampires glaring meaningfully at him.

"Oh, my dear friend Carlisle," Aro tsks. "I'm only here to check up on the little darling." He bent over my way down to Renesmee's level – I took the liberty of stretching my shield to fit around Aro, but still keep it's shape around our group. "Hello there, sweetheart. How are you?" He started to reach out for her, but she knew enough to shy away from his touch.

"Don't touch her." Edward growled, stepping in front of me.

"My, Edward, I was just going to touch her face." He retorted softly, innocently.

"_I said,_ don't _touch_ her." Edward repeated, annoyed. I held Renesmee closer to my body, but she wriggled out of my iron grasp, to look over my shoulder. I guessed she didn't want to listen to this.

Within seconds, the whole group of vampires was around my daughter and me. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward were at the spear point. Thankfully, the two boys had stopped their rampage long enough to help protect Renesmee. I smiled internally. I looked around me and noticed all of the vampires around us were growling and hissing at one member of the guard each. Emmett and Demetri, Jasper and Felix (yet Felix didn't glare back. He just stayed straight faced.), Carlisle and Marcus, Rose and Jane and many more. Beside me, Alice bared her teeth and put herself between me and the Volturi guard. She let loose a guttural snarl and was followed by everyone.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, why are you overreacting? There is no need for a fight. I was just going to lightly caress her sweet little face." Aro said lightly.

"We don't _want _you to 'lightly caress her sweet little face'." Rose spat. "We don't want your filthy fingers to damage her." She hissed quietly after. Aro sighed.

They kept arguing and hissing at each other, but Aro was the only one talking, and he was also the only one who could keep their cool. I felt a little hand tapping on my neck. Instinctively, I turned and smiled sweetly at my daughter who had a worried look on her face.

"What is it, sweetie?" I cooed.

"Momma, there's something you should know. There's another…"

Edward roared loudly and lunged for Aro. Felix and Demetri quickly tried to get in front of him, but he was too fast. I then realized Aro didn't budge, and there was a light blue film over Aro's body. _His physical shield! Renata was with them!_

"STOP EDWARD!" I yelled. Everything seemed to slow down to that movie pace, where everything is crazy, but it's all in slow-mo.

Edward kept up his pace but from behind, I saw he was trying to stop. He had noticed it too. But if he stopped too late, Aro would surely have him, but if he stopped too soon, Felix and Demetri would rip him to shreds. Everyone shot towards the enemy and started fighting and ripping at each other.

"Mommy! You really should know this! It's super important! That weird guy is coming up the driveway!" She slapped her hand on my neck and forced me to see what she was yelling about.

_Out in the dark, we see nothing, then suddenly, a set of headlights come into view. We turn to my face, and we're tapping on my shoulder. We start to tell me about the car, but I don't listen. Daddy roars really loud, and that cuts us off. We look back at the driveway, and the headlights had just turned off. A man steps out, scratching his head and looking around. He shrugs, and makes his way up to the house. _

"Thank you, Ness." I whispered quietly to her. Felix and Demetri had both hands on Edward, just about to bite him to pieces. I whistled really loud for two reasons; one, so I could get everyone's attention, and two, because I wanted to at least have a _chance _of getting Edward back.

NPOV

After I showed Mommy what I saw, she whispered a thank you, and right after, she whistled really loud to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, that's enough, Renesmee had just informed me of something life-threatening to us. There's a human that's going to come into the house very soon. I need you all out of here quickly, but once he leaves, you may all return. Alright, GO!" She shouted. Then she started her way over to where Daddy and two really tall men were. I didn't want them to hurt Daddy, so I told Mommy really fast. I touched my hand to her neck and showed the two men letting Daddy go.  
"Let go of my husband." she demanded shortly.

"Why should we?" the skinny one growled. **(Demetri)**

That's when Mommy got really angry. She hissed and set me down behind her legs. I felt a pair of hands pick me up and carry me upstairs.

"Auntie Alice, is Daddy gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie, he's going to be fine." She answered nicely. "Here, why don't we go try on some of that stuff I bought you yesterday?"

EPOV

"STOP EDWARD!" Bella yelled at me. But I _couldn't_ stop. I was already in mid-air, when Renata, Aro's body guard, put up her shield. If I stopped too late, I would hit Aro's shield and then surely be ripped to shreds, but if I stopped too early, I would _still _get ripped to shreds by our friends, Demetri and Felix. But before I could stop, the two enormous guards had already caught me and lunged for my throat.

Thankfully, I was saved by Bella's loud whistle. But with that whistle came some bad news.

"Everyone, that's enough, Renesmee had just informed me of something life-threatening to us. There's a human that's going to come into the house very soon. I need you all out of here quickly, but once he leaves, you may all return. Alright, GO!" She shouted, making her way over to where Felix and Demetri held me. In her arms was our daughter, Renesmee, with a troubled look that was – what Alice thought – exactly like mine.

"Let go of my husband." She demanded. I love her when she gets protective…

"Why should we?" Demetri pressed, and not just a pressing _tone_. He squeezed the arm he held at a death-grip. I winced.

Bella hissed angrily and set Nessie down behind her leg. Alice came up behind Bella lightly, and scooped Nessie up in her arms, heading for the stairs.

_I hope you're gonna be okay Daddy, _Renesmee whispered to me. I sighed, and thought to myself; _I hope I'm going to be okay, too._

_Be careful Edward. They planned something dangerous, and I hope nothing – _

_(vision)_

_Out in the dark, I see nothing, then suddenly, a set of headlights come into view. I look back at the driveway, and the headlights had just turned off. A human steps out, scratching his head and looking around. He shrugs, and makes his way up to the house. _

_(end vision)_

Alice's jaw drops just as the doorbell rings.

(ooh I hope you like it… I worked soo hard on it! Please click that little green button on the bottom of this page. HE'S LONELY!! Can you hear him? _"Please, please, I need you to push me! Rowan-ride715 needs your help!!"_ do as Mr. Greenreviewbutton says and help me out! I need more reviews so we can continue our quest to 'hilari-fy' Mike! Oh, and have a great summer!! _ _ _ _ _ _'s out for summer! ((This is a terrible word that shall not be used in my presence.))

Luvv Ali + Alice!! 3)


	15. Mike, Leave Already!

Mike's Return – chapter 16

Mike, Leave Already!

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't done anything in a really long time. Chapter 15 is on Alice's profile in case you haven't found that out yet. I've just been soo busy this summer. It's crazy. I **might** have to take a rest on this 'book' for a while until my weeks get less busy. And if I do, I will leave either a note or just get Alice to keep going for me. Oh by the way, I would really like it if all you readers could tell your friends about this story if you love me. You don't have to love me… but I'd really really like it if you did. PRETTY PLEASE!?!?!?! YOU TOO ALICE. YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU!! YES YOU! **

**Anyways. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Previously on Mike's Return;**_** I had almost forgotten about our audience. They had been so quiet, no one but Nessie even thinking about breathing. I do not blame them, they probably think that this will turn into a war or into a blood bath, either outcome I would not want to have.**_

* * *

BPOV

"No he won't. He would be an absolute moron if he hadn't found there was royalty in the house and they just happened to be able to kill him within seconds. Now wouldn't he?" Aro scoffed. "He doesn't know about _us_ does he?"

No one dared answer.

"Does he?" he hissed quietly.

"No, he knows nothing, just as Alice said." Carlisle repeated.

"Hold it right there!" Mike yelled. _Oh boy._ I roll my eyes.

We see Mike's figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Esme sighs and drops her face in her hands in defeat. Carlisle, being the compassionate husband, walks over to her and tries to comfort her.

"I thought I knew what was going on, but then you two," He pointed both his index fingers angrily towards Edward and Emmett. "got me to think all of it was in my head. But now, I'm for absolute certain."

Suspenseful silence. The guard stared Mike down, making him extremely nervous as he walked up to face Aro.

"What, boy?" Aro snapped impatiently. Mike winced at the harsh tone.

"y-you guys are… um…" Mike whispered the rest.

Aro smiled sweetly and bent down from his towering height. "What is it you're so scared to tell us about, hmm Mike?"

Mike was shivering and his eyes were huge.

"V-V-VAMPIRE!!!!" He screeched. He turned and started to run for the door. within seconds, Demetri was in front of him showing his teeth. Aro tsked and shook his head. Mike gasped and his face went white.

"Oh Mike, I don't know how you could know this. Maybe the Cullens had something to do with you…"

Aro slapped his hand down in Mike's shoulder and whipped him around.

One scared-out-of-his-mind Mike just stared at our royal pain with bulging eyes.

"D-d-d-d-don don't h-hurt m-me p-p-lease!" Mike stutters.

"Oh Mike, I won't hurt you unless you tell me exactly how you found out about vampires. By the way, I haven't hunted very recently, so you're going to have to make this quick before I do end up hurting you." Aro sighed.

And so Mike recited _everything_. He remembered every single detail – even what song he was listening to when he was in his truck. I reached out for Edward's hand, which was now beside me, shooting daggers at Mike, making him even more nervous than before. His voice shook more and more as he got closer to the end of his story.

"…and then Edward ran into the forest and I heard growling and Edward's t-shirt ripping, then he came back with a…" Pause. Gulp. "dead mountain lion in his hands. Then he walked up to me and started to sink his really sharp teeth into its skin and started drinking its blood. And when he came back up he jumped me and started to drink my blood too and when he was finished he cackled and then I woke up in the hospital." Mike started to get even more hysterical by the end.

Silence.

Suddenly, Emmett and Jasper started laughing and pointing at Edward who was nervously chuckling. On the other side of me, Alice stifled a giggle.

"Our little Eddie wouldn't cackle! He's too _manly_ for that!" Emmett boomed between laughs.

Then Jasper did something I never thought would happen. "Or did he? You know, he's probably the most evil of all the family! And we didn't know it!"

That comment set Alice off. Her delicate face scrunched up into a snarl and shoved Renesmee in my arms, going at top vampire speed knocking Jasper over.

She was hissing in his ear so much his laughter came to a complete stop. Once Alice was done, she got off him and started her way upstairs.

"Alice! I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd get so offended! Baby, talk to me!" he pleaded, running after her.

When we turned back to Aro, he was stiff. His grip on Mike was so tight; I thought I heard some cracking in his shoulder. Mike was trying very hard not to scream, but tears were running down his baby-like face.

"Aro, please release your grip on Mike. You're hurting him." Carlisle noticed too. Aro took a deep breath in and squeezed hard for a second then let Mike's shoulder go.

"So. The Cullens _did _have _all_ the blame for this incident." Aro huffed. "Edward." He glanced in my husband's direction, immediately I squeezed his hand and looked up at him. His face was cold and expressionless. Renesmee was shaking in my arms looking at me, sending me pictures of what could happen to her daddy. I gave her a pained look.

"Edward, why? That's all I ask. Why?" Aro advanced. Emmett stepped a little in front of me, arms crossed.

"What? I'm not going to do anything to either of them. I'm just talking to Edward." Aro's eye brows locked together stubbornly. Emmett shook his head slightly, stepping half of a centimetre away from me.

"Could we go into a separate room? Your family seems to be getting in my way." Snarls of defiance rose from our guests. Edward looked over to Carlisle, who nodded. Edward led Aro into the kitchen.

EPOV

I took Aro into the kitchen, readying my speech in my head. He seemed to notice I was practicing something so he started the conversation.

"Edward, why did you tell Mike? He's a human, think about what he could tell people. What value does he hold for the Cullen family?" Aro hissed.

"Firstly, don't hiss at me, while I haven't even said anything to you yet, and second, I only did that because Bella thought that he already had seen too much and…"

"He didn't know that this would cause so much trouble." We heard Alice's voice from behind us. she skipped up beside me and grinned to Aro.

"Uh…yeah. Aro, is there any way we could erase his memory of this event, all the way back from last Tuesday?" I asked hopefully.

He started to say no, but then something came to his mind. _No Edward, I'm sorry, but – wait. I wonder where Gustav is… _

"Who's he?" I asked aloud.

_Our secret weapon. _

"Huh?" I asked, suspicious.

_Who's who? _Alice asked me. I shot her a look.

"Demetri," Aro called out to the living room. Aro's tracker was in the room within a second. "Where is Gustav? We need him."

"He's outside. I'll fetch him." Demetri replied flatly. He then disappeared, running outside to get this Gustav.

Aro sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. Demetri reappeared with a tall, skinny man by his side. Though Demetri was taller, the vampire beside him was still quite tall.

"Gustav, we need you to do a big favor for us." Aro spoke slowly, and in Swedish.

"What in particular?" Gustav asked in a heavy Swedish accent.

"We need you to erase this human's mind that we have in the living room. He's found out too much about us. From last Tuesday, please." Aro replied. Gustav pondered this situation. After about a minute, Aro had enough.

"Are you going to help us or not?" He hissed in English.

"Okay." Was all he said. He trudged towards the living room, but I pulled him back.

"Whoa. No one in there knows about you. We need to call the boy in here before you do anything." I spoke to him quickly in Swedish.

"'Kay."

"Mike," I called out to him. I heard his footsteps coming to the kitchen.

"Yeah – WHAA!!" he yelped when he got into the room. Alice rolled her eyes. "E-E-Edward… who's that?"

"Mike, this is a man that Aro knows. He's just here to say hi. He's Swedish so he won't really understand you if you talk to him in English. He would like to talk to you…" I explained. But then I didn't know where Aro would let them go. I glanced over in his direction.

_In the kitchen. We'll go back into the living room._

"In here. We'll go back into the living room. It's totally safe." I ended. Then at vampire speed I whispered to Alice. "Is it going to be safe? We don't want Gustav to eat Mike."

Her eyes glazed over quickly and I saw what was in her head.

~start vision~

Gustav starts talking to Mike but he doesn't understand. Gustav looks over to Aro who nods slightly. Gustav grabs Mike's head and mike starts to tense up, but other wise stays silent. They stay like this for two minutes, and Gustav lets Mike's head go. He doesn't do anything and so Aro thinks it's done. Aro snaps his fingers and Felix walks into the kitchen and picks Mike up. He stays completely still.

~end vision~

_Yes. It will go perfectly. But why does Mike stay still while Felix picks him up? _She ponders.

* * *

**How was THAT?!?! I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter. It's just been sitting there in my computer… **

**Anyways, I hope I hear from a few more authors that they're recommending my story! But honestly, you don't have to; I just would really like it if I could be popular enough to have lots of reviews and story alerts before I'm done. **

**A big shout out to my alpha, AliceCullenFreaK I heart you soo much! Thank you for helping me with this and coming through! Oh, and speaking of you, can you write the next one? Or if you're too busy in Vietnam, I'll write it. you just tell me if you can or not. Thanks!**

**I hope you all love my growing story!!**

**~Ali and Alice**


	16. Compromise

Mike's Return – chapter 16

Compromise

Author's Note!!

Hey there everybody. So sorry I kept you waiting. I've just been soo BUSY! I went to Quebec, and I was at Peace Gardens, sports camps, it was crazy. I hope all your summers are going well. I also hope you like the computer enough to read this chapter… for me? PLEASE?!?!?

Oh by the way, when we're talking about the Cullen house, we're thinking about the Stephenie Meyer Cullen house. I repeat, we're thinking about the Stephenie Meyer Cullen house, not the movie Cullen house.

Well, ENJOY!

APOV

Gustav nods slightly to Aro, and then to Felix, then to Demetri.

Aro turns to his bodyguard. "Felix?" The really big vampire nods respectively to his master and knows exactly what he's talking about.

He walks over to the frozen Mike and slings him over his own massive shoulder. He walks out into the living room. Gustav bows, and then leaves the kitchen with Demetri.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Carlisle.

"We erased his memory of your little incident. Don't let it happen again. We're going to put him in his truck and have him think it's the start of summer again. **(Boy, I wish that could happen to us…then we'd have ANOTHER summer, instead of going back to 'you know where'. XD) **We're just going to pretend this never happened." Felix replied calmly.

Silence.

I look back at Edward, whose gaze was locked to by the King of All-Things-That-Are-Stupid-Enough-To-Actually-Follow. Coming from the direction of His Royal Butt-Headedness, was a building hiss. I guess he didn't like the idea of 'pretending this never happened'.

I got up and went to go stand beside Edward, when suddenly, like a tonne of bricks, –okay, they wouldn't hurt me, but I'm just saying this as a figure of speech- a vision hit me.

~start vision~

Chaos. Aro, Carlisle and Edward were fighting, while Felix was being surrounded by the family. All of a sudden, the army of newborns outside was now located inside, Jane and Alec at the front. (Where was Bella when you need her??) Jasper ran into the kitchen with calming waves surrounding him.

"I don't think my gift is working very we…" he was cut off when a newborn grabbed him by surprise, beheading him. I screamed.

~end vision~ **(Yeah yeah I know, it's sorta graphic for all those who are a little squeamish. Sorry, it was the only way to describe it!)**

"Aro, Felix really didn't mean that. I know you will still hold the grudge, but just don't do it here. Just take your army and go in peace. Your job is done. We'll make sure Mike doesn't go through this again." I walked up to Edward's side. "We promise."

Aro slowly came out of his crouch and began to think about it.

From the other room, I heard several growls.

_Oh no, Edward, I can't let this happen!_

I bolted into the living room to find the family already starting to circle around Felix.

"No, STOP!" I yelled. "We really don't need this right now. You're all starting to fight about this guy, right here." I pointed to Mike. "His memory just got erased, and so we need to work together to make sure this doesn't happen again. Now, Felix, get Mike's diversion ready. We'll make sure Aro gets his mind set. He growled, probably thinking I meant to kill Aro without his bodyguards there to protect him.

"We won't touch him." I promised. Then I said in my mind so Edward could hear; _Not really… _

Felix finally starting to think it through; straightened out his back and crossed his arms.

Right then, a scream erupted from Mike. Uh oh, he woke up! Felix whips around and barrels into the boy at full speed, knocks him out and lies him down on the couch all within a second.

"Take him home, Felix, before someone gets hurt." Jasper put on his military voice. I joined his glare at the huge vampire. Once all eyes were on him, Edward walked in with Aro. Aro had his arm swung around Edward's shoulder, like they were best friends. Edward looked uncomfortable. I got a quick vision of Edward going into the shower, and washing as hard as he could where Aro had touched.

"Felix, listen to him," Aro said lazily.

"Why should I?" Felix retorted.

"Because I said so."

Felix growled low in his throat, but obliged. He slung Mike over his shoulder and took off out the front door.

"Now, Aro, why do you look so happy?" Rose did that thing where you put your hand on your hip and shift your weight to one leg and raised her dark brown eyebrows.

E POV

Oh no. Aro can't do this to us. We have to avoid this situation at all costs.

_Oh no, Edward, I can't let this happen!_

Alice bolted into the living room, where a wave of growls were starting to form. I really didn't want a fight to break out, so I decided to make a compromise with Aro.

"Aro, I really don't want a fight. Will you make a compromise with me so peace remains with us?" I asked quickly.

_Well, even though we would win, as we have back up… I guess fighting over a boy who got his memory erased would be an odd thing to fight over…_ "Alright." Aro said finally.

"If you leave my family and I alone, we will make absolute certain that no one will find out about us. Ever again." I said slowly.

"Hmm…" Aro thought about the compromise for a few seconds. _Well, okay. Under one condition…_ Aro's thoughts were cut off by a scream.

_Where am I?!? I was in my truck last I remembered! Am I at the police station? No, this is too comfy to be the police station. –mental gasp- Am I in the Cullen's house?!?! Wait, why am I in the Cullen's hou…_

His thoughts were cut off when Felix ran straight at him and knocked him out.

"Take him home, Felix, before someone gets hurt." Jasper demands, with much military authority in his voice. (Plus that little Texas twang.)

"That condition is that if I hear one more time that the Cullens have one more slip up of telling a human know about vampires, I'll have all of your heads hanging outside my estate." He finished.

"Fine." I agreed.

Aro smiled and swung his arm around my shoulder. I thought about how after all of this is over, I was going to take a very thorough shower, washing off all of where Aro touched me. I heard Alice stifle a giggle.

"Felix, listen to him," Aro said lazily.

"Why should I?" Felix retorted.

"Because I said so."

Felix growled low in his throat, but obliged. He slung Mike over his shoulder and took off out the front door.

"Now, Aro, why do you look so happy?" Rose did that pose Esme does when we get caught doing something we shouldn't be doing. I chuckled at this.

"Well, Edward and I have just made an acceptable compromise, and so, my coven and I will leave your family in peace. On the condition that if I ever hear anytime after this that the Cullens have any more mistakes with humans, I will have your heads hanging on the outside of my estate. And Edward here happily obliged." Aro grinned. "Now, I need you all to agree to this statement following my coven's leave in peace."

Everyone grumbled their acceptance. Aro frowned. He took his arm off of my shoulder and went over to where Jasper and Alice stood.

"Touch my hand and tell me you accept." He demanded. They did so quickly. Following was Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya. Then Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie, the nomads, Carlisle, Esme, (a very reluctant) Rosalie, and finally Emmett.

"Alright, that's it. You're all very cooperative. Thank you and I hope to visit on more pleasant terms." Aro nodded to everyone and floated to the back door and out. A large roar erupted from outside. Then quiet.

"Peace, friends. I have made a compromise with them and they agreed. Let us go in peace." Aro replied calmly. "Oh, Alec? Will you fetch Felix when he's done?"

"Yes, master."

**Ta Daahhh!!! How was that? I liked it. Did you? Please tell me if you did – aka review please. Oh and definitely give grades. I need good criticism!! Oh and don't forget to tell your friends about this story if you love it. REMEMBER!!!!! Luvv y'all! TTYNT!! (talk to you next time!) **


	17. Who's Back?

Mike's Return – chapter 17

Who's Back?!?!

*sigh* you guys really hate me don't you. NO ONE (well except **twilight96-angel **) reviewed!!!! Well I hope this catches your interest again…

HAHA gotcha there! I knew you'd fall for it! kidding. Well I hope you do like this chapter. Oh and if it only is twilight96-angel, please tell people about this story and this chapter if you really like it.

On with the story!

* * *

**APOV**

About a week has passed since our second encounter with the Volturi. Jasper and I were in his study, he was showing me some pictures of him in the military and some with his buddies. They were mostly of him with his brilliant smile showing. He was sad that he never got to say good bye to them. He'd been with Maria and forgot about them as his work with the newborns increased. He missed the intensity of battle. I gazed at him, and all his features, also noticing that his eyes were now a darker shade of amber. He needed to go hunting soon.

All of a sudden, Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the house.

"Jazz, could you please, please, cut the sadness out, I can't concentrate with all of these tears," Nessie walked into the room with tears rolling down her precious face and her hands over her ears. "I'm working on something for Mommy, and I'm getting tears all over it. Oh and can you tell Uncle Emmett to stop laughing so loud?"

"Sorry, Renesmee, I don't think that's possible, Uncle Emmett is naturally that loud," I laughed.

"Oh. Uncle Jasper, what are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head, letting her long curly brown hair fall to her side.

Jasper sighed. "Oh, I'm just looking through some of my old pictures that I kept from the war."

"Hey, can I see them?" she skipped over to where we were sitting on the floor. The pictures were spread out all over, so she tried to step in between them. A vision flashed through me.

_A nose starts bleeding from the floor, all over his pictures, Jasper lunges._

"Jasper, NO!!" I scream. At vampire speed, before she's three inches from the floor, I catch Bella's daughter, falling gracefully on to Jasper's pictures. A look of shock covers Jasper's face.

**RPOV (Rose has to have some time in this story…)**

Emmett and I were lying in his room, looking through old car magazines, drooling over some of the cars that we could have had and fixed up to be Cullen-Hale-worthy.

Emmett suddenly burst out into booming laughter rolling on the ground and moving his arms and legs in a fashion a turtle would do if it was stuck on its back. But faster. He was such a child. Once he calmed down a bit, 20 minutes later, he pointed to a hideous zebra striped electric car from the 70s.

"Who can you see in that car?" I asked, standing up, placing my hands on my hips.

That shut him up. My brain realized that _I. ME. _Was the person he saw in that _disgusting_ hunk of metal. By the time my eyes opened, my husband was already out the door, bolting for Canada. I sighed, opening the window enough so I could jump out. I landed right on time, on his muscular back.  
"So, Emmett," I started out sweetly. "Explain."

He stopped.

"Jasper, NO!!" Alice screamed. I was off Emmett's back and in Jasper's study under a second. The only thing I saw was Jasper's shocked face, Nessie in Alice's arms in an Alice-sized dent in the floor and pictures _everywhere._ Renesmee's nose had just a trickle of blood in it, but Jasper dug his fingers into the wall, not that it would stop him. Emmett and I got over to him and held his arms. He didn't try to get away; he had just enough sense in him to know what was happening.

We hauled Jasper out of the house, the dangerous glint still in his eyes. Once we were out of the house, we ran at vampire speed over the other side of the river and past Edward and Bella's little cottage. By the time we stopped, Jasper was sobbing tearlessly, mumbling to himself, "the second time, Jasper, get a hold of yourself, it's Renesmee." Over and over again.

"It's okay, dude. It happens to all of us eventually." Emmett sighed. I went up and hugged my husband. He was so caring every once in a while, and I loved it.

"But not _twice_!" Jasper hissed.

"To me, it did." Emmett chuckled. "I actually got around to taking their lives." That was a touchy subject with Emmett, but he said it with such gentleness, I almost forgot that he did. He deserved something extra special tonight…

**EPOV**

Bella and I had been out, in Seattle, she had made a compromise with Alice. If Alice laid off the extreme shopping trips with her, Bella would let Alice dress Renesmee up, as long as she wanted it. But today, Alice wanted Bella to go and buy some things for her daughter. She had to be at home today. She had a vision that Jasper would be sharing some stories with her, and she didn't want to miss them. His stories fascinated her. Once we got somewhat close to the house, I saw the scene that had just happened through Alice's mind.

***

"ALICE!" I roared. Bella grabbed my arm firmly.

"She can hear you, you know. And what if Ness is sleeping?" she said accusingly.

"Oh, she's not sleeping, alright." I hissed. I quickly scooped Bella up and ran her into Jasper's study.

"What's happ…" she barely started her sentence by the time I flew up the stairs. I set my wife down to show her what happened. Alice was standing with Renesmee in her arms already, holding her out for Bella. But she was too busy to notice the child squirming to be held closer to a body of some sort. Her eyes were fixed on the Alice-sized dent in the floor.

"What. Happened. In here." Bella asked firmly through clenched jaws. Alice winced.

"Well…IwaslookingatsomepictureswithJasperandIgotavision,butIcouldn'tseebecauseitwasaboutNessandsoallIknewwasthattherewasgoingtobebloodandthatJaspermightlosecontrolsoIobviouslyhadtodosomething,thatbeingcatchingyourdaughterandsavingherfromJaspersoIjumpedtocatchherandIfellandmadethisdentinthefloor." Alice rushed all the words out so fast, it sounded like she said it as one whole word. She took a huge, very unnecessary breath from saying all of that. She pointed at the scenes to make her point clear; moving from the scattered pictures to the dent in the floor. Rosalie and Emmett made their appearance again, but not with Jasper. I gave Em a questionable look.

_Went hunting. _He knew what I was saying. I gave him a quick nod.

"Hey, Alice, you know that Esme is going to be pretty mad when she gets back, right? You are so going to need to replace that hardwood. And fast, she called me half an hour ago saying she'd be back in forty-five minutes." Rosalie smirked. Emmett nudged Rose, winking at her. Some unpleasant pictures rolled through his mind. I shuddered. He rolled his eyes.

_Then don't go lookin' in there! _

I turned my attention back to Alice. I scanned the room. Alice had already left, and then turned back - Emmett and Rose left too. All who were left in the room were Ness, Bella and I.  
"Shall we?" I held my hand out, for Bella to take. She smiled and off we went. Ness loved running at our speed. She could run faster than any normal child, but not vampire fast. We arrived back at the little house Esme had rebuilt for us four years ago. I stopped at the front door, letting Bella go in first. She let Renesmee down and she ran off to her room. Our daughter's room changed consistently, as her tastes changed. That meant, having Uncle Emmett moving furniture around and repainting the walls _every three weeks._ The crib we once had for her was long gone. I missed it in a way. Renesmee now looked like a 9 year-old, but was only four. Bella still carried her around like she was only a few months still. Only Jake noticed the weight difference. Well, along with Charlie, but Charlie only saw her once every two or three months, as he moved to Seattle to work as an official police officer. His age did not affect his ability to restrain a criminal.

Bella interrupted my reverie when she grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me into our room, still the perfect memory of the first time we went to Isle Esme.

***

The moonlight on Bella's perfect skin mesmerized me. I gazed at her figure outside the French doors that led onto our private porch. She just had one of my dress shirts on, and there's nothing that looks more beautiful on her. Well, aside from anything navy blue. She looks amazing in any clothing that defines her perfect curves. I sighed. She slowly turned around to face me and had a mischievous grin on her face. I sat up and held my arms open for her. She ran towards me, but stopped. Some rustling in the bushes had started and was getting closer. I mouthed to her: "Get some clothes on." She rushed into the ridiculously large closet Alice made for us and came out with some jeans and a tight t-shirt on. My eyes raked her body and I licked my lips. She posed for me, but I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the rustling again. I shot into the closet myself and rushed around finding something for me to wear. I also found a t-shirt and jeans to put on. I came out and Bella was already in front of me, in a defensive position. A feral snarl ripped from her throat, making the rustling come to a halt. A vaguely familiar figure stepped out of the brush, a smirk on his dark face.

* * *

**OOOHHHH!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Am I good, or am I good?? I absolutely love this chapter!! I am sooooo happy! Please tell your friends about this chapter, I need more people interested in this story!! Please help! Oh and can you PM me soon Alice? I need to talk with you for a while. I hope this caught your attention! Luv you! ~Ali**


	18. Here Comes Trouble

Mike's Return – chapter 18

Here Comes Trouble

**Heyo it's me. Not that it would be anyone else… but anyways, I just wanted to thank you two (twilightangel-96 and vampyregurl09) for reviewing. That helps me a lot. And yes. I know I'm an evil person. And I'm going to be even more evil by not describing Alice's new vision to you! XD ahahahaha!!! Just jokes. Just jokes. But I'm not going to anyways. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyways!**

* * *

APOV – 2 hours before the last paragraph from last chapter. (does that make enough sense?? Oh wait, yes it does.)

_Oh. My. God. I'm going to have to save Edward and Bella! And why is he back, anyways? I thought the wolves killed him… that's not important. Gotta tell Jasper. _

I blew out of my and Jasper's room, and jumped down the middle of the spiral staircase. No time for stairs. To my amazement, Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs about to come up, when I fell gracefully into his strong arms. Oh how I love those arms… snap out of it!

"Alice what's wrong? I felt your panic." Jasper bore his delicious eyes into mine. God, why am I so hormonal now?!?! I don't even _have _hormones anymore!

"I got a vision, and it's not pretty."

EPOV

I let my own guttural snarl rip through me. The figure stepped out of the shadows and opened his eyes. They glowed red.

"Hello. It's nice enough to see you again." He taunted.

"What do you want, and why are you back here?" I hissed. I didn't want Nessie to wake up. Too late. She heard the rustling and padded over to our room.  
"Mommy, who's that?" she rubbed the sleep out of her perfect brown eyes. Her stuffed bunny was dragging behind her, her firm grasp around the arm made sure she didn't drop him. I turned around carefully and picked her up. She pressed her hand to my face and showed me a gigantic stuffed bunny skipping in the bushes. I shook my head.

"Don't worry; it's just a man we have met before. Now you go back to bed, 'kay?" I soothed her. She shook her head and scrunched her nose. I gave her the 'look'. She giggled, but then returned it. I sighed in defeat. She was just so cute.

"Who's this little pumpkin?" He cooed. I growled.  
"Be nice Daddy." Ness pulled my ear.

"Stay away from her." I hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's right. Be nice Daddy. Is that your daughter? She smells absolutely delectable." He chuckled. Bella stood up from her position in front of me and reached for Renesmee. She lifted her shield from me.

_Give her to me. I can't restrain myself anymore. Now that I'm a vampire too, I can kill him just as easily as he could when I was a human. _

I stared in disbelief. I can't believe Bella – my gentle Bella – had just said that she could kill…

_I'm coming, Edward!! _**(Can you guess who that is?)**

Just then, Alice burst through the river, not caring if she was wet or not. She took place in front of the three of us and let loose the best snarl she could manage. The vampire was taken aback. He didn't know little Alice could be so scary. But what he didn't know was that Carlisle was already home. We were far enough from the house that the car's tires didn't make much noise for our ears. Carlisle's voice rang in my head.

_I'm coming, son. Esme is taking care of the little mishap in Jasper's study. By the way, can you tell Alice that she's going to need a good explanation for that dent in the floor? _I nodded slightly, even though I knew that he couldn't see me. I set myself in the path that I was going to tell Alice that right now so she could see it. I saw her muscles relax for a second, and then her hair did a slight bob. I knew she knew what I was going to do. I then turned my attention back to the situation on hand. Carlisle then appeared beside Alice and was staring at the red-eyes.

"Laurent." He acknowledged his presence. Bella now had our daughter in her arms, but still bared her teeth. **(A/N: you guys-ohhhhh… that's who it was… me – lol XD) **I know she hated that name forever.

"We thought you were dead," Alice snapped. Laurent closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Didn't the wolves eat you?" Renesmee squished her eyebrows together. Laurent seemed surprised that she knew about that.

"No, my dear. They only chased me off. I got ahead of them and went south to Mexico. Nice country. See, I met this woman, what was her name…" He seemed to be searching his mind for that name. _Was it Maria? I think so. _"Maria, I think… anyways, and so she helped me for a while. I helped her conquer another part of the country as her hunting grounds – chased a coven down to Argentina. Oh, what a chase…" a smile played on his mouth. _I'll keep this up until they're off guard and then attack. But there are four of them… better call reinforcements. _He slowly reached behind him and snapped his fingers twice. Four new vampires emerged from the bushes. I didn't pay any attention to anyone else's mind except Carlisle, Alice, Renesmee, Bella and _his_. I knew what their names were before Laurent could introduce them. That was an odd decision.

"Oh, welcome my friends. Ah, you all haven't met yet." He pointed to the woman on the far right. "This is Victoria," I smirked. This Victoria had shoulder-length blond hair and was about 5'7" - a good height.

The middle male was next. "Christopher," He had a slight Mohawk, jet black, and was looking quite lethal. I noticed he had a spiked collar. And a lip piercing. Bad boy. **(can vampires have piercings from when they were human? I think so. Rose in the movie wears earrings and so does Alice.) **I rolled my eyes. He bared his teeth when I looked at him.

There was another male, "Jonathan," he looked quiet, but I knew just by his thoughts, he was dangerous. But something came across his mind. _I don't know why I'm here, even. I guess it's just for the pay. And why did that guy ask us to kill them again? I should ask Chris. Naw, he'd probably rip me to shreds. Maybe Eliana will. _**(Eh-lee-anah) **Hmmm… they're getting paid… maybe I could pay them more to leave us alone. Maybe get them up to Denali…

His features were blank. But his fists gave him away. His lips moved quickly, but I heard.

"Hey Eliana, why are we here again? I know you came for the pay, but why did he want us to kill them anyway?" He whispered. Laurent stopped talking and turned to Jonathan. He held out his hand. Jonathan took it. Laurent squeezed. A loud, steel ripping rang in the air. Jonathan cried out in pain. Laurent quickly threw something into the bushes. And pointed to it. Jonathan looked like he was going to cry, but he went to get it. Laurent turned back.  
"And last, but not least, my dear Eliana." The woman had also jet black hair, but it was pulled back in a high-ponytail and seemed to be very long. She was wearing a rather nice dress made for maybe a wedding or something… I wondered.

Emmett's thoughts were in my head and he was close. Rose and Jasper were with him. _Edward, we're coming, Alice told us. _

There was a silence in the air, telling us he was done.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Laurent pressed. Clearly stalling. Carlisle looked suspicious.

"I'm Carlisle; this is my family, Alice, Edward, Bella and Renesmee." He said cautiously. Laurent smiled.

"ATTACK!" he yelled. Jonathan had returned and he lunged straight for me. So did Christopher. I grabbed both their shoulders and ripped. They both cried out in extreme pain and were stopped just for a second. That second was enough, so I took the chance and lunged for Jonathan. Jasper sprang into the scene and tackled Christopher. Jonathan snapped out of his trance of pain and stuck out his good shoulder, charging at me. At the last second, I dodged him and took his arm still connected to his body and stomped down on his back. He hissed with tons of aggression. I threw his arm outside on the patio. Straight into the fountain. Great, now I'm going to have to fish that out. But he couldn't get up so he was stuck. I bent down for his head, when Victoria knocked me over and went straight for my neck. Emmett jumped in at the right moment and pulled her off of me. Jonathan had somehow gotten up and was already coming back for more. I twisted away and found his leg. Oh, that could be useful. For me at least. I bit down nice and hard into his leg and pulled it. I got up and threw that away. Next came his head and then the rest of his torso. I looked around at the scene before me. Renesmee was nowhere to be seen. I panicked when I heard a voice on the other side of the wall. I ran over to the door and saw that little girl I love standing with Bella's cell phone at her ear.

"…And there was this man who came towards me and Mommy and tried to hurt her. I got really scared and jumped out of her arms. She went for the man and did some really gross things, like rip his arms off and stuff. So I need you to come and help us, 'kay Jake? … 'kay bye!" she was retelling the story to Jacob. Oh wait. BELLA!! I ran over to Ness and twisted her around quickly.

"Ness, I need you to stay in your room for now, okay? Just until I tell you to come out." I whispered hastily.

"Okay Daddy. Oh and Daddy?" she nodded.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"You got a little somethin' on your cheek." She licked her thumb and wiped it off. I smiled my best smile, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then scooted her off to her bedroom. I shot back into my and Bella's room, back to my worst 'nightmare'.

* * *

**WHOOOOAA!!!! I am SO GOOD!! XD did you like the little pun I have at the end?? Haha! I can't wait for the next chapter just as much as you can. I really hope you liked it. Gimme reviews!!! Otherwise I'll STARVE!!! You know, reviews feed me, I need more to SURVIVE!!! HELP ME SURVIVE!!! You know you want to… peace out, Ali 3 XD (PS I love you all. You've been such a great help, the two of you. : why don't you LOVE ME??? I barely have anybody reading this, pleasepleasepleaspleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE HELP!!! RECOMMEND LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!!!! Thank you.)**


	19. Burned

Mike's Return – chapter 19

Burned

Hey girls – twilightangel-96, vampyregurl09! It's me again. Obviously. It's new chapter time! I hope that last chapter got you thinking! Oh and don't worry, Angel (can I call you that? I think it's easier and shorter, if you don't want me to, just tell me) Mike will be in this chapter.

I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE BEEN JUST SO BUSY AND ALL, I WANT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY GIVING YOU THIS AWESOME CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

Previously on Mike's Return…

"_Ness, I need you to stay in your room for now, okay? Just until I tell you to come out." I whispered hastily. _

"_Okay Daddy. Oh and Daddy?" she nodded._

"_What's that, sweetheart?" _

"_You got a little somethin' on your cheek." She licked her thumb and wiped it off. I smiled my best smile, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then scooted her off to her bedroom. I shot back into my and Bella's room, back to my worst 'nightmare'._

* * *

**EPOV**

There was Laurent, partially, anyways, holding a head. Not just any head…

(A/N: OOOH SUSPEEEENNNSSEE!!! Lol Can you guess? I know it's not the best thing to guess upon, but can you? Nope, it's not Emmett. Or Bella's. Nope, it's not Jasper's. Definitely not Alice's. Or Carlisle's. Who could it be??)

It was… Jonathan's. His expression was locked in a half-snarl, half-fear-stricken. Then I took a glance around the rest of the room. Definitely $100 000 worth of damage, but probably less if we did the work; two very large holes in the walls, the bed out in the field, the French doors smashed to pieces, clothes everywhere, and many body parts scattered around. I shuddered, though I'd seen many scenes like this before. I couldn't smell any of my family in the mess. Maybe a few hairs, but no body parts of theirs to be found. Good. They were safe. Laurent let out a ragged sigh.

"Edward," he shook his head slightly, wincing at the pain of half of a neck. "I can't believe you. You killed all of my help." He closed his eyes, chucked the head aside and walked slowly over to where his missing body parts were. A hand, pieces of his face, feet, arms and legs, then the rest of his neck. But then, he dropped all of these pieces of skin and lunged, as quickly as his body could muster. That being ¼ of a vampire's normal speed. A little faster than a human's sprint. I stepped to the right, him missing me by a full foot.

"When are you going to give up?" I shook my head disdainfully. I ran after him, he was heading towards Renesmee's play room. I tore his head off without effort, watching as the rest of his body ran around blindly. Then an arm. Then a leg. I laughed at Laurent's body hopping around. Renesmee came out of her room and giggled. I motioned for her to go back, I didn't want her to see me ripping this man apart then piling all of the pieces of the five vampires together then lighting them on fire. She gave me the 'look' again. As if to say; 'I'm old enough, Dad, you don't have to baby me anymore.' Then, to my surprise, Ness walked out and put her foot on the hopping body's hip and grabbed the remaining arm, then pulled. It took some struggle, but eventually, she had it off. I stared at her, open-mouthed.

"I can help too, Daddy." She placed her hand on her hip.

The next few minutes were of carrying the dead parts out to the field. She carried arms and legs like they were flowers, but let me take the heads and torsos. Once all of the parts were piled up, Renesmee stopped. I heard something too. Kind of like panting.

"I think the wolves are here."

She nodded. Jake then burst through the tree line and bared his teeth. Soon followed by Sam, Quil, Embry, and Seth.

_Where are the bloodsuckers? _Jake swung his massive head around, sniffing for them. His eyes zeroed into the pile of body parts and relaxed.

_Oh. You got them already. _Jake lay down. Ness ran over to him and jumped onto his back, playing with his large ears.

_You ruined all our fun! _Seth whined.

_Thanks a lot. You call us, tell us you're in trouble, and then by the time we get here, it's all done?!? _Embry huffed.

_What a waste. _Quil shook his head.

Sam padded over to me. _Can I do it? _Hope glinted in his baseball sized eyeballs. I nodded. Sam stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail happily, then turned around and trotted back to the trees. Soon, the tail disappeared, and then the ears and four legs turned into two legs. He untied his bundle of clothing and got dressed. He never had any child-like interests; he was always the big brother in the group. It was interesting watching this 'big brother' want to light a fire, the 'wood' body parts of vampires.

Laurent was gone, forever, so we didn't have to worry about James, Victoria or Laurent. I shuddered at the memories we have of them. My mind wanders back to then sometimes when I'm playing with Nessie, or waiting for the girls to be ready for their shopping trip. Bella was always the last one done, begging and pleading not to go. I chuckled, remembering the last time Alice literally dragged Bella out the door. The door frame was broken with the shapes of Bella's fingers.

Finally, Sam was ready and so I handed him the lighter.

**EsPOV**

I was in Alice's room, getting a manicure, done by Rosalie. And behind me was Alice, doing my hair. Hot curlers were being wrapped in my already curly hair, cooling, now. Alice stopped for a minute. Rosalie didn't notice. She kept humming away, still finishing off my fingernails.

"Uh oh." Alice whispered. Rosalie's head shot up.

"'Uh oh' what?"

"Uh oh Mike," Alice turned towards her door. "JASPER! EMMETT! CARLISLE!"

The three of them were up the stairs just as she finished my husband's name.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Mike's back." Alice whispered again.

"WHAAT?!?!" Emmett burst out. "But we weren't even _near_ him this time!"

Jasper had a very hard look on his face. He was thinking. "That doesn't necessarily mean that he wouldn't have any faint memories still. Maybe that memory wipe doesn't completely work." He shrugged.

"They'll be here in…"

Then there was a knock at the door. Everyone raced to the staircase. Carlisle went down the stairs at a fairly human pace. The door opened, and Carlisle greeted Mike and his father.

**APOV**

Oops. We forgot about Mike's parents.

**EPOV**

ALICE!!

**CPOV**

I greeted them warmly and brought the two in. I motioned for them to sit on our white couches.

"So, Dr. Carmen, how's your family?" the older of the two men started.

"It's Carlisle. You don't have to call me Doctor outside of the hospital. And fine. They're all around somewhere." I said simply. It was quiet for a few seconds until I saw Mr. Newton building up the courage to cut to the chase. But I beat him to it.

"Why are you at my house?"

He looked dumbfounded.

"Why. Are. You. At. My. House?" I said slower. Mr. Newton huffed.

"Mike here has been actin' real weird lately. And I would like to know why. He's been actin' like it's the beginnin' of summer again!"

I sighed. He knew.

_Sorry Edward. I've got to say something. What do you suggest I do?_

I knew my oldest 'son' well enough to know that about now, he was fuming.

"And I would also like to know why he's got stitches in his back!" His twang was very visible in that sentence. "He didn't have none when he was in the hospital."

He was figuring out everything. I didn't know what to say. I had to lie.

"Well, when his truck crashed, the window behind him imploded so the glass shards had impaled his back. I needed to insert stitches to help the wounds heal." Better to use confusing words for him. Even though I knew that somehow, he was going to figure out that I was –

"No he didn't." Lying. "On the bill there was no tax for a window. Are you lyin' to me?"

_EDWARD! WHAT DO I DO?!? _I shouted in my head. Normally I was calm in situations like this, but this was a family problem. Edward, like the good man he is, came down the stairs to about the second floor so it didn't seem played out.

"DAD!" he shouted. Good choice, for the humans. They can't hear especially well.

"I'm in here, Edward," I said back. Edward trotted in to the room and nodded to Mike and his father.

"Emmett… broke the TV again. You know how competitive he is when it comes to video games." He made something up quickly.

"Oh, not again. That's the fourth one this month." I shook my head. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to take care of this." I started my way up the winding metal staircase. "Edward, get them something to eat."

"Yes, father," I could hear his teeth clenching together.

Once I got up the stairs, Alice looked at me.

"I don't know! Do something!"

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Rosalie. She shrugged.

"Right here," he stuck his head out of his room.

"Do you mind taking the blame for a smashed TV?" I raised an eyebrow. He glared at my feet. Right behind me were the stairs, so I was guessing he was blaming Edward.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Rosalie sauntered over to where Emmett was and touched his nose lightly with her fingertip, whispering what his reward that night would be. I didn't want to know about that. His face immediately lit up and he stood up straight.

"Which TV?"

**EPOV**

Downstairs, I was cutting cheese and small veggies for the humans. Ugh, I can't believe they like this stuff. I know I used to like it, but that was a little over a hundred years ago.

_Eddie, you are so dead, man. Why would you frame me like that? That's just cold. _

I hissed back to him. "You're the easiest to frame, and plus, you actually did."

_That was two months ago…HEY!_

I chuckled. Carlisle was walking down the stairs with a familiar TV set… MY TV SET. Ooh I was going to KILL him. I started to lunge for Emmett, but Carlisle snarled quietly to me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Dad, come on, it's just a TV." Emmett whined. I have to admit, he was a good actor when we needed it.

"It is your brother's though. You should apologize." Carlisle snapped.

"Fine. SORRY EDDIE." He shouted at the kitchen, where I stood. I flashed him my teeth, but went back to slicing cheese. When I was done, Emmett had gotten rid of the TV, and was back upstairs with Rose. I put all of the snacks on a glass tray and walked out into the living room where Mike's father and mine were talking.

"Here's some snacks." I breathed. Mike dug in. But Mike's father didn't notice. He kept on ranting on about something my father didn't quite want to hear. All I heard in his mind was; _Blah, blah, blah, when will you go HOME? I've had up to HERE with this family. I'm sorry Edward, but it's true. I really can't deal with this anymore. I have many more patients to worry about and I need to get my mind focused on all of these new cases and surgeries. GET HIM OUT OF HERE._

**(i know it's not very Carlisle-ish, but he's just _that _annoyed with the Newtons.)**

I had turned around and had begun walking back to the kitchen, but I turned around to see my father's eyes boring into me over Mr. Newton's shoulder. I sighed.

"Mr. Newton, I am sure my father needs to know why you are here, he needs to attend to the hospital in," I checked the clock in the kitchen. "Twenty minutes." I made something up so he would at least hurry to get to his point, instead of ranting on about the cars he has to fix in the next few weeks. I walked over to sit with Carlisle.

"Alrighty then, I guess we should be explainin'." He nodded. "Well, he's very confused; we've been tellin' him that it's not the beginnin' of summer no more, but he been completely denyin' it. He swore that he left his fancy dorm room on Ju-ly 12th." **(I just have to add the 'Ju-ly' to represent the twang in his speech.** **You all know that he's actually saying July, right? Well, if you didn't, now you do.) **Carlisle wrinkled his nose just slightly at the heavy accent Mr. Newton had.

"And, Edmund, you don't have to call me Mr. Newton, it's too fancy-like. Call me Harold."

"It's Ed-_ward_, sir." I corrected politely.

"Right, right." He seemed disinterested. "So, Carson, what do you think happened?"

"Carlisle, sir, and I'm not sure. Maybe the anti-biotics we gave him are malfunctioning some memory in his brain." _Anything to get him out of here. _I nodded to him when 'Harold' looked over to Mike. Mike shrugged.

"I never took any anti-biotics, what are you talking about?" His eyebrows slowly moved towards each other in confusion.

"You crashed your truck on the way home, but then you stayed for a while in the hospital recovering. And so we had to give you some stitches in your back. We did it free of charge. We don't normally, but this time, because it was someone I knew, the head of the hospital let it go." Carlisle lied as he went. Acting was good in this family.

"For…" He counted the months in his mind. _July, August, September, October … and now it's the 17__th__. _"Three and a half months? And I remember coming around here on Bella's birthday, I remember cleaning the shop three different times, I remember running out for Mom's groceries, everything. Just not July. It's really weird." **(I just picked a random date, don't blame me. And no, I didn't start to write this on the 17****th**** of October… at least I don't **_**think**_** I did…)**

"Yeah, really weird." Carlisle was lost in thought.

_I can't believe it's so hard to make them believe us. Should we? It's one of our few options. Esme will be so angry… and I apologize sincerely for your television. Emmett had his own idea for whose set would be ruined. I had already dismantled our set, but Emmett beat me to it. I guess you two were arguing already while I was busy. Anyways, what do you suggest?_

In a low voice, at vampire speed, I whispered; "They _are_ getting on to us, but I really don't want anymore people on our case. I don't want Bella to have to move from her father's town just because we forgot to do something about Mike's parents. Just think about the rest of our family. I think that we could, but then have that Gustav come and help us. I guess the memory wipe _did _work. There are no more options. What can we do? Alice is probably busy with something else. She won't be able to help us."

"Yes I will, I'm right here. Just let me see for a while. Stall for me." Alice hissed from upstairs.

Rosalie was thinking about outcomes if she came down. Alice saw what she was thinking about and grinned.

"It will work _perfectly._ Get down there."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but ran into her room to get into something else, and then started her way downstairs.

"Oh, and Rose, you're also attached to Edward. Bella doesn't know about this." Alice told her quickly. Bella crashed her teeth together and growled at Alice.

"Oh, calm down! It's just acting!"

Rosalie came down the stairs in her best… clothing… and called out in the most Lauren Mallory way she could. I knew she hated her. I would owe her _big time_.

"EDDIE!!" she screeched. And so began one of the best performances of this century.

* * *

WOW that was a long one! I loved every minute of it. I hope you did too! So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (sing-songy) You know that really nice green button? It would like to be pressed. And then that will make Ali happy. Oh Alice too. She'll be happy, even though I haven't heard from her in… a WHOLE MONTH!! (I think… has it been a month? I'm sorry I can't really remember. I just know that it was a really long time ago since I talked to her. *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*)

You know, **that** one? Right down there??

_"You know you want to review for Ali! SO DO IT! Doooooo iitttt!!!!" said the lonely little green button._ (Make his day! Review for me! PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?! I'm SO ALONE!!!)


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE SUPER IMPORTANT

Mike's Return – Author's note

Oh my gosh guys I have left this for about a year and I'm really sorry. I've been extremely busy and I have no idea where Alice went. I used to have myjumpingsocks here too, but she left randomly as well. If anyone wants this story to continue, I'm sorry but you might have to continue it yourself. Just ask me anytime and I'll get back to you whenever I can. :) thanks!

~Ali


End file.
